Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero
by laziness
Summary: Lo hecho, hecho esta; no es necesario que hablemos del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 1** Can you here me out there?

_"Ya no encuentro en mi fuerza que me salve y toda ayuda se ha ido lejos de mí". _**Job 6: 13**

¡Oh! ¡Que demonios! Tenía dos meses de retraso en mi ciclo menstrual, ¿que sucedía?

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella fiesta en la que me pase de copas ¿me pase? Para ser sincera me emborrache, y mucho. Creo que eso se debió a que nunca en mi, corta, vida había tomado.

Cuando mi novio, vio mi estado, se aprovecho, tomo como pretexto llevarme a mi casa. Se imaginarán lo que hizo, con decirles que esa noche, desgraciadamente, no llegue a mi casa.

Mi padre llamó a todas las casas de mis amigas esa noche, tratando de localizarme, hasta que, Elena, mi mejor amiga, le dijo que me había quedado a dormir esa noche en su casa.

Tenía que saber que me sucedía, no podía, no quería estar así, sin saber que me sucedía.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi ropero, busque unos zapatos y un bolso, no combinaban con mi ropa pero eso era lo que, en esos momentos, menos me importaba. Metí mi celular y mi cartera al bolso, y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. Hice el intento de no hacer ruido al bajar las escaleras, para evitar las preguntas de aquella mujer superficial, materialista y plástica, a la que me veía obligada a llamar "madre".

Tal vez suene muy frío y cruel pero no me agradaba en lo más mínimo llamarle así, ejercía un papel que no le correspondía. Un papel que desgraciadamente mi madre había abandonada al darme a luz. Mi padre tardo hasta que yo tuve siete años para superarlo, y así conoció a Margaret, fue muy buena la recuperación de mi padre. Le llamaba madre por respeto, pero a mi padre, el tenía derecho a ser feliz y yo no podía interferir en eso, ya que la felicidad de mi padre era contrarrestan te a lo que me hacía Margaret.

En realidad no me molestaba mucho Margaret. Había veces, muy pocas, en las que me la pasaba muy bien con ella. Siempre y cuando no empezara con que yo afectaba su estúpida reputación. A ella no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que a mi me encantaba cocinar, en realidad ni si quiera le importaba lo que a mi me gustaba "haz algo siempre y cuando no afecte mi reputación esta bien" decía siempre volteando los ojos.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos castaños.

- ...-ni siquiera me dejo contestar.

- Dijo tu padre que llegaras temprano, que tenía que... hacer algo importante, ya sabes como es tu papá.

- No te preocupes no llegare tarde.

- Muy bien, pero, me temo que no has contestado mi pregunta...

Salí corriendo antes de que terminara, las preguntas eran las que siempre arruinaban mis mentiras, siempre era mejor evadirlas.

Me dirigí al pasillo que se conectaba a la cochera. Abrí la puerta, lo más rápido que pude y monte mi Camry, aplasté el botón que habría la puerta de la cochera. Salí y aceleré, dejando atrás la mansión de mi padre.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar, cheque la pantalla de la tapa, era Elena. Se había ido a Paris como regalo de su mayoría de edad, no era muy importante cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero los padres de Elena eran de esos señores adinerados que no saben si limpiarse con el dinero o gastarlo en otro, de lo millones carros nuevos que ya tienen.

- Hola- dije con un timbre un algo apagado.

- ¿Deberás eres Caroline? Amiga, te dejo por una semana y media y te entristeces devolada, esta bien que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero no es para tanto…

- …-

- ¿Qué te sucede Caline? Eso era para que te animaras un poco… ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ahora preocupada.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no pude evitar. Salían desesperadas unas sobre otras, como si huyeran de algo.

- Es… q…es…- comencé a sollozar desesperadamente y tuve que orillar mi carro.

- Caroline, en donde estas, voy inmediatamente para allá.

Espero hasta que mi llanto se calmo un poco, para volver a preguntar.

- ¿En dónde estas?

- A… aho…ra es… est…toy en… cami…no al cen…tro… com… ercial- dije entre sollozos.

- Caroline… te llamo cuando llegue haya, ok?

- o…o…ok.

- Bey, Caroline, pase lo que pase no olvides que yo te voy apoyar en todo ok?- colgó.

Respire profundo, tratando de calmarme un poco. El llanto ceso, pero aun seguía sollozando.

Conduje hasta que llegue a una farmacia que se encontraba un poco antes de el centro comercial. Me estacione y trate de calmarme un poco más.

Me baje del auto y camine rápidamente a la farmacia. Entre, al parecer no había nadie conocido, y le di gracias a dios por ello.

- Una prueba de embarazo, por favor- dije rápidamente.

- ¿Mande? -Dijo aquel joven que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador.

- Me escuchaste, una prueba de embarazo, por favor- levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada, confundida, de aquel agradable compañero de clases que me había pretendido por algunos semestres.

Creo que lo asuste, ya que me dio la espalda rápidamente y se dirigió a la bodega, que supongo estaba en la parte de atrás.

Regreso con una minúscula caja.

- Disculpa- murmuré – ¿podrías darme otras dos pruebas diferentes?

- Más vale prevenir- bisbiseó, alcancé a escuchar.

Llegó con otras pruebas más.

- ¿Cuánto seria?

- 40 dólares.

Apresuradamente saque efectivo y se lo di, ni me fije cuanto era.

- No me des el cambio.

Le di la espalda y me dispuse a salir.

- ¡Espera!- me grito, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Si?

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

- Gracias- le besé la mejilla y corrí a mi carro.

Habiendo chicos tan buenos y yo metiéndome con los peores, soy una tonta, tal vez Margaret tenía razón, no hacía nada bueno con mi vida, ni siquiera sabía que hacer con ella, no sabia como hacer para mantener mi vida a salvo, siempre tenia que depender de los demás.

Arranque el carro y acelere lo más que pude hasta llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Algunas nubes comenzaban a tapar la poca luz de luna que se colaba hasta llegar a la gran ciudad.

Salí del carro y me vi reflejada en la pintura negra de mi auto. Tenía algo de maquillaje corrido y llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Una minifalda de tablones, una blusa blanca con un suéter negro encima, unos converse negros y mi cabello enmarañado y sucio. No encajaba mucho en aquel lugar.

Vi un carro que me pareció conocido, no lo tome mucho en cuenta, ya que me importaba poco que alguien conocido se encontrara ahí, solo esperaba que Elena llegara pronto.

Me metí al centro comercial, caminé entre la gente, que molesto era que se me quedaran viendo, o tal vez estaba algo paranoica.

Fui rápidamente a donde se encontraban los baños. Abrí la puerta y me fui al primero que vi desocupado, en verdad me importaba muy poco que fueran públicos y estuvieran sucios, no iba a ir a mi casa a hacer una prueba de embarazo.

Después de pensar, me dispuse a hacer una de las tres pruebas que había comprado… dos rayitas paralelas se encontraban en el pequeño cartoncito o papel, en realidad no sabia de que material era, bueno eso era lo menos importante. Las dos rayitas significaban… tome la cajita para verificar… POSITIVO.

Muy bien todavía faltaban otras dos pruebas, no tenía que alarmarme…

POSITIVO… POSITIVO… POSITIVO.

No podía ser, en que maldito problema me había metido,¿ por que me sucedía esto a mi?

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y cada una de mis extremidades comenzaron a ponerse frías. Un ardor terrible comenzó a subir por mi estomago hasta mi garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como borbotones por mis ojos.

Tal vez no era verdad… tal vez las pruebas eran fallidas… pero… todo indicaba que era cierto lo que indicaban las pruebas. Estaba embarazada, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no quería abortar, aunque sabía muy bien que eso seria lo que Margaret recomendaría a mi padre si llegaban a saberlo… no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ellos decidieran por mi y ese ser, que probablemente, habitaba en esos momentos en mi vientre.

Saque un pañuelo de papel de mi bolso y seque con el mi húmedo rostro. Salí del baño y lave mis manos, me moje el rostro y voltee a verme al espejo, tenía que hacer algo para distraerme y dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez así me tranquilizaría más rápido.

Visite algunas tiendas, no me importaba cuanto dinero estaba gastando, en realidad ni siquiera vía lo que compraba, solo compraba lo que me parecía bonito… tarde más o menos dos horas, dos horas en las cuales, Elena no me había llamado. No tome mucho en cuenta el hecho de que Elena no me hubiera llamado, pero si me pareció un poco extraño, Elena era muy puntual, y si llegaba a faltar siempre avisaba.

Fui al famoso café del centro comercial. Me fui a sentar a uno de los cojines, que estaban en el suelo, acomode las bolsas de mis compras alrededor de mí, mientras esperaba a que alguien me atendiera.

Aunque no prestaba mucha atención de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, escuche una voz conocida entrar al café… me quedé atónita al ver de quien, mejor dicho, de quienes se trataban, ¿por qué tuve que poner exactamente atención a lo menos que quería ver?

Era mi novio, con una tipa.

¡Bravo Caroline! A ti solamente se te ocurría andar con un tipo que te ganaba por cinco años.

Instintivamente me puse el gorro del suéter. Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba lejos, pero frente a mí. Me tranquilicé al ver que era una "amiga", que me había presentado hace como dos semanas.

Observe como se acomodaban en la mesa.

- ¿Qué desea ordenar?- pregunto una de las meseras del café.

- Una malteada de chocolate, por favor, susurre.

Poco después comenzaron a atenderlos a ellos. Al parecer estaban hablando, parecía que hablaban de algo importante, tal vez era de algún negocio o algo así.

- Aquí tiene- dijo la mesera, mientras dejaba mi malteada sobre la mesa.

Debido a mi distracción no le agradecí a la amable mesera.

Fue el colmo cuando el le enseñó las llaves de su departamento, ella sonrió lascivamente y el la besó en la oreja.

Tomé mi cartera y saque efectivo, no vi cuanto era, pero seguramente era mas de lo que costo la malteada.

Me levante y acomode las demás bolsas en mis brazos. Me dirigí a su mesa y fingí tirar sus bebidas sobre ellos.

- ¡Eres una estúpida!- grito el.

Me di la vuelta y me quite el gorro.

- ¿Estúpida? Si soy una estúpida, pero una estúpida por haberte creído todo- no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de nuevo –pero tu eres un idiota que no vale ni mierda!

Bastante pena fue la que me dio por armar ese "teatrito" en aquel lugar, pero me fue inevitable.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, trataba de esquivar a la gente torpemente.

Llegue hasta la localización de mi carro abrí la cajuela y metí todas las bolsas. Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré a un "idiota que no vale ni mierda" frente a mi, jadeando, supongo que de cansancio, por que correr desde el café hasta mi carro era muy cansado, y lo decía por experiencia propia.

- Caroline – y aun se atrevía a llamarme por mi nombre – todo esto fue un mal entendido, no es lo que tu… - no lo deje terminar.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, quítate, le estorbas a mi carro-

Se acerco a y me besó. Trate, inútilmente de soltarme, pero lo único que logre fue comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

- Déjala en paz- dijo una mujer.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo siguió besándome.

- Que la dejes en paz, dije- volvió a ordenar la voz profunda.

Llegue a pensar que era parte de mi imaginación, ya que mi aprehesor no hizo caso a la voz, hasta que lo vi retorciéndose en el piso, supongo que de dolor por que se quejaba mucho de su estomago.

Por puro impulso corrí a abrazar a mi heroína. Comencé a llorar mas cuando la abracé, mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más dolorosos. Ella respondió a mi abrazo.

- Ya, ya, todo está bien- dijo con voz profunda, tratando de tranquilizarme- todo esta bien mi pequeña Rin.

- Disculpa – me aleje de ella y le sonreí dulcemente –creo que me confundes, mi nombre es Caroline.

- Claro que no, tú eres Rin, eres mi Rin.

Ladee la cabeza en señal de que no entendía, ella solamente me sonrió.

Era muy hermosa, su cabello negro era muy largo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos resplandecían como dos estrellas color dorado, era muy alta… en pocas palabras era muy bonita.

- Mi nombre es Nadeshiko.

- Mi nombre es Carol…- no me dejo terminar.

- Rin- dijo ella, aun sonriendo- sabia que volverías.

- Pero…

Levanto mi barbilla con su dedo índice, y acerco su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros, dejando sentir así su gélido aliento.

- Pronto veras que tu eres Rin- susurro en mi rostro.

Alejo su cara de la mía. Sentí como toco mi vientre delicadamente y me sonrió dulcemente.

- Hasta pronto- dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si así fuera a despejarla de todos los problemas que tenia y la confusa escena de hace unos momentos.

Me dispuse a manejar mi carro a hasta mi casa, arrastre a mi ex, que aun se retorcía en el piso.

- Vamos, era una delicada mujer no seas maricón- dije mientras lo arrastraba a un lado donde no estorbara en mi salida del auto- maricón- susurre.

Arranque mi auto hasta la salida del estacionamiento y me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Seguí mi camino ignorando la lluvia. Cuantas emociones acumuladas esa tarde, pero después de algo malo viene algo bueno ¿no? O era como ella lo decía "si sucede algo malo, después de algo malo, el ciclo se repetirá".

Seguí manejando, me percate que del otro lado de la carretera habían ambulancias y unidades de transito. Vi un inconfundible _Altima_ rosa pastel y un auto de color negro, destrozados por completo. El "inconfundible Altima rosa pastel" era de Elena.

Otra vez, un dolor subió desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta, y sentí como una cuerda se hizo nudo, poco a poco, en mi garganta. Corrí a ver lo que sucedía. El parabrisas del Altima estaba completamente destrozado un cuerpo yacía como a tres metros, cubierto de pies a cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a destapar el cuerpo… era ella, era Elena. La deposite en mi regazo, el accidente no había pasado hace mucho, aun guardaba calor en su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio, ahora estaba lleno de sangre, de hecho estaba toda llena de sangre. Abrace su cadáver, al parecer nadie se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí. Sentí como mi ropa comenzó a empaparse en sangre.

Era inevitable, pero por que todo me tenía que suceder ese día, era tan absurdo, aunque tan real.

Les seré sincera, no se como llegue a mi casa esa noche, de lo único que me acuerdo, es que Margaret se encontraba esperándome, otra vez en el mismo lugar, la sala. Ni siquiera escuche las tonterías que me gritaba, por que eso eran, tonterías, esa noche, para mi, todo eran tonterías.

Parecía solamente un sueño mas, del cual faltaba poco para despertar. Necesitaba otros cuantos pellizcos, para entender que eso no era más que la realidad, la cruda y horrenda realidad.

Subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto, creo que no cerré la puerta, ese fue mi gran error. Me apresure en buscar aquella navaja que había comprado de una compañía suiza, fue una pequeña chiflazon, ya que era de mi material de joyería favorita, plata.

Fui al baño de mi cuarto, abrí el grifo del agua caliente, el vapor comenzó a expandirse por todo el cuarto de baño, era tan acogedor. Me vi al espejo, pensando ser la ultima vez. Esa no parecía ser yo, solamente, era una gárgola inexpresiva y sin vida, y en realidad, era así como me sentía, sin vida.

Me metí en la bañera, no sabia si el agua, en realidad estaba caliente, no sentía absolutamente nada. Hice un corte en cada antebrazo, desde la muñeca, hasta la corva del codo, siguiendo como guía, la vena que mas se apreciaba.

Todo esto terminaría en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento me despertaría y comenzaría a maldecir por que se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela. Todo era en engaño… un sueño… una alucinación… una confusión… una maldita pesadilla.

...

Vamos, dejen comentarios bonitos, a penas estoy comenzando, no me destruyan porfa, yo se que los que están en fanfiction son demasiado buenos y no se comparan en nada conmigo, pero no sean tan duros, O/O.

**Atte. Naniz.**


	2. The pain in my back

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capítulo 2** The pain in my back

_"¿Alguien le ha dicho que ella no respira?"_

Me encontré en un lugar, un lugar desconocido para mí, un bosque se extendía a mí alrededor. La humedad del piso enfriaba mis pies descalzos, me sentía pequeña, estaba pequeña.

Un lugar tranquilo, tal vez un lugar que visité cuando… no tenía memoria, y solo mi inconsciente, o mi alma recordaba. No me atrevía a moverme, no podía moverme, una tranquilidad inundaba todo mí alrededor. Lo único que hacía era estar parada en el mismo lugar, esperando a que algo interrumpiera en mi tranquilidad e hiciera que se esfumaran todos mis pensamientos.

Era quizá la primera vez en la que podía saborear esa tranquilidad, era una tranquilidad disfrutable, una tranquilidad solamente para mí.

Hasta que por fin pude moverme, pero no me dirigía a donde yo quería. Era como si ya tuviera un rumbo por el cual ir, y yo no pudiera decidir sobre el. Solamente podía observar, ese lugar desconocido sin duda alguna era muy bello.

Parecía buscar algo, cada vez los pasos comenzaban a ser más rápidos, llegando a ser casi desesperados. Llegué donde un extraño ser de dos cabezas, al parecer eso era lo que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

La tranquilidad volvió a ser parte de aquella extraña ilusión. La criatura se elevó en el aire hasta alcanzar una altura considerable. Comenzó a mover sus cabezas, como si también buscara algo.

Un anciano verde y extraño se movía frenéticamente, como si tratara de llamar la atención de la criatura en la que yo me encontraba montada. El extraño ser de dos cabezas se dirigió en donde el sapo verde se encontraba. El sapo comenzó a regañarme, supongo, por que no podía escuchar nada, solamente veía como se movía energúmenamente, y me apuntaba peligrosamente con el bastón extraño que sostenía en la mano.

El anciano se tranquilizó y se estremeció, volteando bruscamente hacia atrás. Levante la vista y vi a un hombre blanco frente a mi. Sostuvo su mirada en la mía como por un segundo y comenzó a inspeccionarme con la mirada. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a llenarme, un sentimiento, que no había sentido antes. Ese hombre tenía una belleza indescriptible, le harían falta letras al abecedario para poder traducir su belleza a palabras. Sus atavíos blancos eran impecables, sobre ellos una armadura negra, brillante, reluciente. Una estola adornaba uno de sus hombros. Su cabello perfectamente blanco, y liso, caía sobre su espalda, también cubierta por la armadura negra. De su cintura colgaban dos espadas. Su porte, en pocas palabras, era soberbio.

El sapo hacia muchas preguntas, lo note por que movía mucho su pico, y el hombre de la estola le dedicaba miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando. Ver esas escenas, extrañamente, me daban felicidad. Era muy placentero el estar ahí, pero, ¿Quienes eran ellos?

Me parecía extraño, ya que nunca en mi vida las había visto… nunca.

Esa escena me llevó a pensar ¿A caso esa era la forma en la que llegaría al otro mundo? ¿Esas criaturas desconocidas serian acaso las que me guiarían a mi destino? ¿O es que a caso ese era el mas allá? No podía comprenderlo.

De repente el hombre de atavíos blancos se volvió a mi tan rápido que solo pude notarlo cuando ya estaba a mi lado.

- Es hora de que vuelvas- dijo con una voz profunda y serena –fue un placer el volverte a ver.

Su hermoso rostro se quebró en una mueca de tristeza, estire mis brazos tratando de tocar su rostro, note grandes heridas en mis antebrazos.

Repentinamente una oscuridad no me permitió ver nada. El dolor volvió a mí. Pude notar como todos lo recuerdos se formaban dolorosamente en mi mente. La felicidad que me causo ver las confusas escenas se esfumo muy rápido.

Una luz blanca comenzó a dañar mis ojos,era una luz cegadora. Me costo trabajo el darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital, el sonido del CDI fue lo que me hizo entrar más en la realidad.

Una aguja se encontraba incrustada en el dorso de mi mano, al parecer me estaban suministrando suero. Me sentía mareada, horrendamente mareada. Mis labios se encontraban secos, completamente secos, al igual que mi garganta. Todo el cuerpo me dolía.

- Ya veo, haz despertado ya- dijo una voz masculina- yo soy el Doctor Beerot- se presento.

Trate de hablar, para presentarme, pero lo único que logre fue comenzar a toser, tan bruscamente, que lastime más mi garganta.

- No es necesario que me digas tu nombre- sonrió amablemente- ya me lo se, has estado aquí, ya más de una semana, y tengo que darte las malas noticias, tu madre no esta muy contenta que digamos- previno.

Una mesa estaba a un lado de mi cama, con una jarra y un vaso encima de la mesa. El amable doctor lleno el vaso con agua y me lo acerco a la boca, dejando así que saboreara el agua, parecía como si no hubiera tomado agua en meses, ya que su sabor en mi boca fue lo más magnifico que pude haber saboreado.

Alcance a escuchar unos gritos, tan perturbadores y desesperantes, acercándose a mi… unos gritos que me parecían muy familiares… Margaret, el primer nombre que acudió a mi mente… indudablemente era Margaret.

- ¿Que le sucede?- decía indignada, supongo que justo enfrente de la puerta ya que se escuchaba mas fuerte-¡Nadie me puede negar la entrada a ningún lugar, y menos usted!- gritó, entró en mi habitación de hospital, dejando su saco en un buró que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

- Disculpe señora, será mejor que salga inmediatamente de este lugar- dijo amablemente el doctor. Margaret casi lo destruye con una sola de sus miradas.

- ¡Mocosa! ¡¿Sabes lo que haz hecho?!- dijo Margaret con una mirada desquiciada, desesperada. No le conteste, obviamente-¡¿No lo sabes?!Acabas de destruir tu vida, acabas de destruir la mejor parte de tu vida! ¡Has destruido cada uno de mis esfuerzos! ¿Qué dirá la demás gente de lo que has hecho?

Al parecer ya se había enterado de mi embarazo, era lo más obvio.

Trate de aclarar mi garganta para poder contestarle.

- ¿Qué dirá la demás gente? ¿Es lo único que te importa verdad?- y como las demás, veces comencé a llorar.

- Señora de la manera más decente, le pido que abandone inmediatamente la habitación, no creo que quiera que llame a seguridad.

Margaret me fulminó con la mirada y se salió de la habitación.

Pasó un día desde que había despertado, lo único que hacían las enfermeras y el Doctor Beerot era preguntarme mi estado de salud.

El saco de Margaret seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo coloco un día anterior, y fue cuando se me vino una buena, pero a la vez estúpida, idea a la mente.

Saldría de ahí, a como fuera lugar, no podría soportar la decepción de mi padre, no quería verlo a el, ni a Margaret.

Vi el reloj digital que se encontraba en la pared, eran las 9:15 p.m. la hora de mi cena. Tiré la jarra que estaba a un lado de la mesa, mientras una de las enfermeras estaba ahí. La amable enfermera salió en busca de un intendente, y fue cuando aproveche mi pequeño espacio de tiempo para mi fuga.

Arranque rápidamente las agujas del dorso de mis manos, mis pies me dolían, tal vez al hecho de que no había caminado por mas de una semana, pero eso no me impediría que escapara. Tome el saco de Margaret, que afortunadamente me llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, busque en los bolsillos, afortunadamente tenía unos lentes oscuros también, busque más… una liga para el cabello, con la cual me recogí el cabello. No encontré algo que me sirviera de zapatos, mas que las pantuflas que proporcionaba el hospital.

- Algo es algo- dije para mi- ahora tengo que apresurarme.

Salí de cuidados intensivos con éxitos, ahora tenía que burlar solamente a los demás sistemas de seguridad, cámaras, maldito avance tecnológico, aunque sin el no podría vivir. Recorrí varios pasillos, a pesar de que eran pocos, mi estado de salud me indicaba que no duraría mucho consiente, así que no podía exigirme mucho. Conocía ese hospital como la palma de mi mano, creo que era la persona que más los visitaba, y no por gusto, pero era ya costumbre que me accidentara o me enfermara.

Por fin llegué a la salida, y era la ciudad la que se me esperaba invitándome a ella.

- ¡Ahí esta!- escuche gritar- ¡Es ella la que esta escapando!- grito la enfermera.

Salí corriendo, y me metí tratando de confundirme en una multitud de gente, lo cual me dio resultado, ya que la gente lo único que quería era descansar, y se movían tan apresuradamente que no se percataron de la joven con un saco de diseñador y pantuflas, que hace unos momentos, se había camuflajeado entre ellos.

Corrí tratando de escapar, pensaba que en cualquier momento llegarían y me llevarían a un manicomio.

Corrí hasta que mis pies no dieron para más, llegue a un lugar, al parecer, era una comunidad gigante de clubs nocturnos, ya que se escuchaba diferentes tipos de música, a menos que fuera parte de mi imaginación.

Unas náuseas incontrolables se presentaron. Me acerque al primer cubo de basura que encontré, en un callejón, en el cual daba la puerta de uno de los tantos clubs.

Los cólicos me atacaron por mucho tiempo, eran incesantes, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar lo que haría, y mis piernas lamentablemente ya no me respondían, me había exigido demasiado, me tranquilicé un poco pensando que todo pasaría en cualquier momento.

No se si era por pura coincidencia, o ella era mi Ángel guardián, pero de nuevo ella estaba cuando más necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, Nadeshiko de nuevo se encontraba a mi auxilio.

Alcé mis brazos al aire buscando su ayuda, su hermoso rostro se entristeció, una expresión verdaderamente similar a la de aquel hombre de atavíos blancos, del extraño sueño que había tenido. El ver su rostro triste me hizo sentir verdaderamente miserable, culpable.

Ella, sin ninguna dificultad, me elevó delicadamente y me colocó, de igual manera, sobre su espalda.

Mis ojos me pesaron e inevitablemente se cerraron, quedando así dormida sobre la espalda, de ella, de mi guardián.

…

Una aclaración para la persona que me dejó el review (gracias por dejarme el review): Si, Caroline es la reencarnación de Rin. Y no, Nadeshiko es un personaje inventado, la puse como la hermana menor de Sesshomaru.

Dejen review please!


	3. VERY NICE TO BE TRUE

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capítulo 3** Very nice to be true

Esta vez me levanté, pero en un lugar diferente. Parecía el hogar de alguna persona. Las persianas, oscuras, estaban medio cerradas, dejando entrar un poco de luz.

Un silencio ensordecedor dominaba en aquel lugar. No sabía cuanto llevaba dormida, pero aun me sentía cansada.

Estaba recostada sobre una cama, muy grande, y cómoda, traía puesta otra ropa. Ya no era la joven del saco y pantuflas.

Me quite de encima la gran colcha que me cubría. El lugar me era muy acogedor, me traía cierta confianza y tranquilidad el estar ahí, por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura y protegida.

Me levanté, mis pies aun me dolían. Apoyándome en los muebles que se encontraban cerca avancé, hasta la puerta del cuarto. De repente un mareo me atacó por unos momentos, aun no estaba muy bien. Me tambaleé, casi me caía, si no fuera por que unos brazos me sostuvieron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Nadeshiko.

Levante mi cabeza para poder verla, su rostro mostraba una felicidad deslumbrante.

- Supongo que me siento mejor, gracias- respondí, ella sonrió más.

- Espero que estés dispuesta a…- checó su reloj de muñeca- almorzar. Ya he preparado algo no muy pesado, no creo que tu salud te permita comer waffles, en estos momentos- volvió a sonreír.

- Gracias.

Me cargó sin ninguna dificultad. Me llevó a la cocina, donde había una pequeña mesa, con cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Me colocó en una de las cuatro sillas.

Sacó un refractario de vidrio con mucha fruta en cuadritos, y puso un plato frente a mí. Puso una cantidad moderada de fruta en el plato, y me dio un cubierto para que pudiera comer.

Se sentó frente a mí, puso sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su cara sobre sus manos, inclinada hacia donde yo estaba, su cara reflejaba mucha felicidad.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

- Si gracias.

Me miró, y ladeo la cabeza.

- Estas enojada por que te cambié los vendajes- dijo asustada.

- No, en realidad no me había dado cuenta.

- ¡Ha!- pero, su rostro seguía asustado- ¿Entonces por que... te puse otra ropa?

- No, para nada. De hecho... muchas gracias- me sonrojé. La felicidad volvió a su rostro, yo, apenada, baje mi rostro.

El silencio reinó por un momento.

- ¿Dime?- pregunte.

- ¿Si?- dijo ansiosa.

La miré, seguía teniendo la misma felicidad plasmada en su bello rostro.

- ¿Ya le has dicho a las autoridades que estoy aquí?

- No- dijo aun con la misma cara.

La vi confundida, o al menos eso fue lo que quise mostrar, confusión. ¿Qué persona, sana en razón, no avisaría a las autoridades, que una loca, maniática, suicida se había escapado del hospital?... bueno, supongo que esa persona era Nadeshiko, a menos que no estuviera sana mentalmente, que tal vez era lo más probable.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo, cambiando su rostro, de felicidad a confusión, las emociones en su rostro, parecían a la de un pequeño niño- ¿En qué piensas?

- En el ¿Por qué? De que no me hayas delatado- murmuré, volví a bajar la cabeza.

- Fácil- dijo- quería saber que era lo que tú deseas.

Levanté mi rostro, ahora sorprendida. No comprendía el por que, ni siquiera me conocía, pero sabía muy bien lo que yo quería.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo- la noche en que te encontré… te seré sincera, no te encontré…

Se levantó de la silla, su expresión cambió por completo,tomando mucha seridad. La seguí con la mirada. Fue por un vaso y se sirvió agua. Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla.

- Estaba en camino a mi casa- siguió hablando-acaba de salir del trabajo, iva a donde había estacionado mi carro... pero me distraje cuando te vi saliendo del hospital. Escapando, supongo, ya que llevabas un saco y unas pantuflas- me miró, sus ojos de miel parecían absorberme- no se por que te seguí. Cuando te vi, vinieron muchos pensamientos a mi mente, primero el por que escapabas, y a donde te dirigías. Mi instinto fue el de seguirte, no podía dejar, ni quería, que algo te sucediera.

Trate de evitar su mirada, así que bajé la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?- volví a murmurar.

- Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, no en el hospital, ni en el centro comercial, mucho antes de eso, sentí que mi deber era protegerte y estar contigo… apoyarte en lo que tú quisieras, y desearas.

Por un momento imagine que estaba bromeando, hasta que vi en sus ojos que no mentía.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dije aun más confundida.

- Solo se que no estarás satisfecha con esta respuesta, pero es la única que te daré- dijo con su mirada, aún clavada en mi- no es la primera vez que nos hemos visto. En esta vida es la tercera. Pero tu no estas consiente de las demás veces que nos hemos visto… es lo único que puedo decirte.

Tenía razón con de que no me dejaría satisfecha con esa respuesta, y peor aun, no entendía nada.

¿Qué era lo que quería decir con lo de "no es la primera vez que nos hemos visto… pero tu no estas consiente de las demás veces que nos hemos visto"?

No podía comprender esas palabras.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Volver con tus padres?-su rostro seguía transmitiendo mucha seridad- Si no quieres volver, te podrías quedar conmigo ¿Qué te parece?

- En realidad, no… no quiero volver con mis padres - si lo se sonaba mu irresponsable, pero era verdad- pero creo que sería mucha carga para ti.

- Claro que no, tú no puedes ser una carga para nadie, y menos para mí… pero si decides eso, quedarte conmigo, no podemos quedarnos en esta ciudad, ni en este país, estarán como locos buscándote.

Lo pensé por unos momentos, no sería tan malo quedarme con ella. Pero si me quedaba con ella, trataría de no ser mucha carga para ella, y con la nueva personita que traía conmigo, saldría peor.

- No hay nungún problema por el bebé, me encantaría estar contigo en todo momento, sin excluir el de tu embarazo- ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Su sonrisa volvió a ser parte de ella.

Medité por algunos segundos.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres?- dije dispuesta a irme con ella, alguien malo no daría tan buenas suegerencias, a parte había algo en ella que me daba confianza.

Miro arriba, como si ahí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Sus ojos me miraron encendidos por alguna emoción. Mientras ella pensaba su sugerencia, yo me revolcaba de remordimiento, y sentí como la adrenalina recorría mis venas.

- ¡Ya se!- dijo con una voz excitada, sus ojos presentaron el brillo de una efímera emoción.

- Dime.

- ¡Japón!- exclamó como si estuviera satisfecha de si.

- ¿Cómo me llevarías hasta haya, necesito pasaporte, o algo así no?

- Para que existen los falsificadores de documentos.

Pensé en las consecuencias de lo que estábamos pensando hacer, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? Apenas y sabía su nombre, pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, en realidad me transmitía mucha confianza.

- ¿Y si nos descubren?

- Es probable, pero lo dudo.

Me quede, otra vez, pensándolo por unos momentos.

- No se hablar japonés- dije.

- Por eso no hay ningún problema, yo te enseñaré lo primordial… a parte sé, que cierto ser se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

Las últimas palabras me dejaron cierta duda, pero la ignore.

- Con una condición- dije antes de que ella cantara victoria.

- ¿Cuál?

- Vamos por alguna de mis cosas a mi casa ¿si?

Lo pensó por unos segundos y me contestó.

- ¿No será peligroso?

- Por favor, te quieres ir del país, con una loca-suicida.

- Tushé. ¿Cuándo quieres arriesgarte?

- ¿Qué tal, pasado mañana mismo? Estoy casi segura que me sentiré mucho mejor.

- Como tú lo desees.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- pregunto señalando el plato, que aun tenia algo de fruta.

- No gracias- dije apenada- ya estoy satisfecha.

- Bueno- dijo tomando el plato.

Y comenzó a comer lo que quedaba.

...

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por dejar reviews, en verdad, me animan demasiado... pregúntenle a mi mamá, me emociono tanto y me pongo a gritar, es un poco penosos decirlo, pero es la verdad. Actualizare, creo que casi todos los días,hahahaha, es ke me emociono mucho, pero se los dejare pronto. Adiós, y gracias por leerlo. Dejen review please, para torturar a mi madre con mis gritos XD

Adiós.

Atte. Naniz


	4. I CAN T BE ALONE RIGHT NOW

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capítulo 4**I Can´t be alone right now

No tardó mucho en salir de su departamento, de hecho, Nadeshiko era la más ansiosa por visitar mi casa, bueno si aun le podía decir así, después de que estaba tratando de escapar.

- Vamos, apúrate Rin- aun seguía llamándome por ese nombre- dijiste que tu casa estaría vacía de 3:15p.m. a 5:30, ya son las tres no vamos a alcanzar a hacer lo que piensas.

- Ya voy, no te desesperes- dije pacientemente y me subí a su carro- yo no sabía que tenias un carro.

- No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Salió rápidamente del estacionamiento del edificio departamental.

A pesar de que era una ciudad, raramente no había ni un poco de tráfico, avanzó muy rápido, casi llevaba todo el acelerador hasta el fondo.

- ¿Te molesta que vaya rápido?- pregunto preocupada.

- n… n… n… o… no- dije asustada, y bajo la velocidad.

- ¿así te parece bien?

- No te preocupes, ve como a ti te guste, ignora que estoy aquí.

- ¿Cómo? No puedo ignorar que estés aquí, dime como te sientes, y se sincera.

Se me quedó viendo, eso hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa, pero aun así esquivaba a los carros.

- ¡Nadeshiko, ve al frente, vamos a chocar!- grite asustada.

- No –dijo como haciendo berrinche- no volteare al frente hasta que me digas como quieres que vaya.

La volteé a ver con mi rostro asustado.

- ¡Ve rápido!- grité- no quiero llegar tarde.

- Decídete, ¿no querías ir despacio?

- ¡Nadeshiko!

Comenzó a reírse, y me vio con cara de burla, al ver mi miedo, en el rostro, de niña pequeña.

- No te asustes, sé lo que hago, a parte lo hago para asustarte- y después de decir esto, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

"Vaya jueguitos" pensé. El ambiente que se formaba entre Nadeshiko y yo era muy agradable, no podía creer que un ambiente tan ameno se pudiera formar con una persona que acababa de conocer.

Sentía a Nadeshiko como mi hermana, pero una hermana pequeña, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como una niña pequeña, pero en situaciones serias, era la persona más madura que podía haber conocido. Pero las situaciones serias entre ella y yo eran en realidad muy pocas.

- ¿Dices que tu casa esta en el fraccionamiento…?- lo pregunto para que yo le dijera el nombre de el fraccionamiento, pero, en realidad, no me sabía el nombre de el fraccionamiento.

- Tu solo sigue mis instrucciones- le sonreí.

- ¿Oye?- me volteó a ver con cara de burla- no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llama el fraccionamiento, ¿verdad?- me sonroje, hundí me cabeza entre los hombros, se hecho a reír- lo sabía- dijo con voz triunfante.

- No hables- no podía comprender como le había tomado tanto cariño en tan solo dos días.

Siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, bueno, de las palabras.

- No crees que sería muy sospechoso estacionarnos enfrente de la mansión de tu padre- Ella tenía razón, en realidad, Nadeshiko siempre tenía razón.

- Tienes razón.

Estacionó el carro enfrente de la mansión de mi padre.

- ¿Nadeshiko?- le llamé.

- Si, lo se, esta enfrente, me da igual. Venimos a lo que venimos, y nos iremos rápido.

Nos metimos por la ventana de mi cuarto, ya que era el acceso más fácil y rápido.

Comenzamos a sacar ropa, y la metimos a las maletas que estaban en mi armario. Recordé que había comprado ropa el día del centro comercial. No quería dejar nada.

- ¿Nadeshiko, me podrías esperar? Voy por unas cosas a mi carro, están abajo.

- No te dejaré ir sola, te acompañaré.

- Bien, sígueme- dije como si fuera la jefa al mando, y salimos del cuarto, Nadeshiko, riéndose de la seriedad que había tomado- espera- la detuve- no recuerdo donde deje las llaves de mi carro.

- Vamos para abajo, tal vez las dejaste pegadas.

Y como dije, Nadeshiko siempre tenía razón, las llaves estaba pegadas.

Saque todas las cosas de la cajuela, ella me ayudó.

De alguna manera, mi carro me hizo recordar la noche en la que conocí a Nadeshiko. Comencé a llorar, Nadeshiko se detuvo, y me abrazó.

- No llores… ya, todo esta bien- dijo como se le dice a un niño cuando se le trata de consolar- yo estoy aquí… no dejare que nada te pase.

Pasamos abrazadas así como por… mucho tiempo, hasta que mis gimoteos se calmaron.

Se agachó hasta alcanzar a besarme en la frente, y limpió con sus dedos mis lágrimas.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo con preocupación.

- S…s…si…iii- dije entre sollozos.

- Anda, hay que apurarnos.

Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Empacamos todo, y lo lanzó por la ventana, le importó poco que me quejara de ello.

Lo subimos todo a su carro tratando de ser lo más rápidas que pudimos. No queríamos que nos encontraran en el acto.

Nos subimos a su auto. Aceleró, iba mucho más rápido que como cuando íbamos a la mansión de mi padre.

Llegamos muy rápido a su casa, sin darme tiempo de pensar, en lo ocurrido.

Subimos todo a su departamento, bueno, ella subió lo más pesado, yo subí una cuantas bolsas.

Le ayudé a hacer la cena. Nos sentamos a comer.

- Le dije a un amigo, que me vendiera un pequeño avión- dijo como si nada.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dije asustada- un "pequeño avión".

- ¿Hay algún problema con ello?- dijo manteniendo toda tranquilidad.

- Un avión es mucho, ¿cómo?- en realidad, lo que más me sorprendía era, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero?

- No hay ningún problema. A parte quiero irme mañana mismo, ya contrate alguien que manejara el avión, y hasta ya renté un departamento, no habrá ningún problema.

¿Cómo podía hacer tantas cosas? En que trabajaba Nadeshiko, que ganaba tanto. Era casi imposible, pero eran esos detalles lo que hacían que me diera cuenta, que para Nadeshiko no había imposible.

- ¿Me ayudas a empacar?- preguntó cuando terminábamos de lavar los platos.

- Claro- contesté.

- Bien, vamos a mi cuarto.

Estábamos en su cuarto, ella estaba sentada en el piso, y yo en su cama. Y fue cuando me decidí a preguntarle.

- ¿Nadeshiko?

- ¿Si?

- No quiero ser entrometida. Tú no me has preguntado nada acerca de mi vida…

- Y si no quieres, no me digas nada- me sonrió.

- Gracias… pero lo que yo quería preguntarte… es…- tardaba mucho en decirle, es que no sabía como reaccionaría.

- Rápido, me pones de nervios.

- Jeje… ¿en qué trabajas?- dije instantáneamente.

Me volteó a ver con cara de "eres una ridícula. ¿Por qué tantos rodeos para preguntarme semejante… estupidez". Pero volvió a doblar ropa y meterla a la maleta. Resignada, me senté a un lado de ella, también a doblar ropa.

- Trabajo de lo que se me antoje- dijo, y se rió, como si hubiera recordado algún chiste- actualmente, estoy trabajando como modelo de ropa. Y mi hermano mayor, en su empresa, y en una de todas sus funciones, maneja líneas de ropa diseñadas por mí.

Me quedé atónita al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Nadeshiko?- pregunte de nuevo.

- ¿si?- me contestó, con una pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte, escondiéndome tras la blusa que fingía doblar.

- ¿Cuántos aparento?- dijo sonriéndome.

- Mmmm… como unos, 20 años- se hecho a reír.

- Eso en verdad es un alago.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes en verdad?- se puso seria, parecía que había hablado de más.

- 24 años- fingí quedar satisfecha con su respuesta- anda, deja de hacer tantas preguntas, y ya no finjas doblar la misma blusa.

Me sonrojé y la obedecí.

La ropa de Nadeshiko era demasiada, así que a en la mitad, me subí a su cama y me quedé dormida.

Al siguiente día, Nadeshiko me levanto. Parecía una niña pequeña a punto de ser llevada a un parque de diversiones.

En el camino al aeropuerto le pedí a Nadeshiko mis documentos falsos.

- ¡hey, aquí dice que mi nombre es Rin!- reclamé.

- Lo ves, te lo dije, muy pronto sabrás que tu si eres Rin- se hecho a reír.

Llegamos a un aeropuerto, nos recibieron varias personas, al parecer conocidos de Nadeshiko. Muy amables, me trataron muy bien.

Nos subimos al "pequeño avión". No supe cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar a Japón, ni siquiera se si hicimos alguna parada en algún otro aeropuerto, ya que me quedé dormida.

De camino al departamento, tampoco puse mucha atención, ya que había carteles por todas partes, al los cuales no le entendía, excepto a algunos que estaban en ingles... pero eran muy pocos.

El departamento era demasiado grande, para ser solamente de dos personas. Estuve paseándome por los cuartos, eran bastante amplios. El cuarto en el que se suponía estaría la sala, había una gran ventana que daba a la ciudad, se veía hermoso, las luces parecían estrellas caídas.

Los cuartos aun no estaban amueblados, Nadeshiko dijo que al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, iríamos a comprar la sala, el comedor y esas cosas. Pero ella había previsto lo más primordial para mí, la cocina. tenía estufa con horno, refri con todo material para repostería, y miles de materiales para que yo estuviera agusto en mi cuarto. Ya que de broma puso un cartel (hecho con una hoja de libreta, que a pesar de eso le quedo muy lindo) que decía:

_Cuarto de Rin_

Y con letras pequeñas, en la parte de abajo de esto.

_Favor de no molestar, mi postre esta en Camino_

_Con cariño Nadeshiko_

Y un pequeño corazón a un lado de su nombre.

El remordimiento, por haber dejado a mi papá, me asaltaba y no me dejaba estar tranquila.

- "Pronto se me pasara...- pensé- si... pronto se me pasará"

Fui a ver como estaba Nadeshiko, ya que no estaba haciendo ruido, muy raro en ella.

Y baya sorpresa que me lleve. Estaba en medio de la sala, o lo que seria la sala, con unas sábanas, color fucsia, simulando de casa de acampar.

- ¡Hoy acamparemos en la sala- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro, al sonreír así, parecía una pequeña niña que acababa de abrir los regalos de navidad.

Me mostró lo que sería mi cama de acampar. Nos metimos a la "casa de acampar". Ella estaba tan emocionada.

Comenzamos a movernos demasiado, ya que ninguna de las dos estaba cómoda, por que hizo una casa tamaño bebé. La casa improvisada se desplomó sobre nosotras. Al ver mi cara irritada ella se comenzó a reír.

- ¿Rin?- dijo con un tono de burla.

- ¿Si?- dije un tanto irritada, por su burla.

- ¿Te molestaría si mi hermano mayor viniera mañana en la noche? Claro después de ir a comprar los muebles

- No, no hay ningún problema, es tu depar…

- Nuestro departamento- dijo insistiendo, ya que, desde que habíamos llegado había estado insistiendo en que sus cosas también me pertenecían.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema- dije- ¿Quieres que haga algo especial de comer para su visita?- por alguna rara razón se comenzó a reír, otra vez.

- Creo que para el será suficientemente especial el verte- murmuró divertida, y le escuche.

…

Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, son como mi alimento, no podría vivir sin ellos nn.

Wuuuuuuuuuu! De seguro ya saben quien es el hermano mayor de Nadeshiko. Próximo capitulo "HOW ABOUT HIM?". No se lo pierdan.

Atte.Naniz.


	5. HOW ABOUT HIM?

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capítulo 5 **HOW ABOUT HIM?

Llegamos de haber comprado todos los muebles necesarios, en cualquier momento llegarían a entregarlos, ya que Nadeshiko había hecho unshow para que nos fueran entregados el mismo día.

Yo estaba cansada, pero no lo suficiente para que el cansancio no me dejara cocinar.

Cuando me dirigía a la cocina.

- Rin- ya me había acostumbrado a que me dijera así, y ya no ponía ningún pero- ¿quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

- No gracias.

- Bueno- dijo mientras se tiraba en el cuarto donde estaría el comedor.

- Oye, es para que insistieras un poco- reclamé, pero cuando me le acerque me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida.

Fui a la cocina, a preparar algún postre para Nadeshiko.

- Un diplomático- exclame para mí.

- ¡Si! Un diplomático esta bien- escuche decir a Nadeshiko.

Comencé a preparar la mezcla del flan, y del pastel de chocolate.

No tarde mucho en acabar de hacer ese pastel.

Tocaron el timbre del departamento, debían de ser las personas que dejarían los muebles.

Me lave las manos, tratando de ser muy cuidadosa y no dejar nada de mezcla en mis manos, ¿Qué tal sin manchaba los muebles? Eran muy lindos no me lo perdonaría.

Comenzaron a tocar más veces el timbre, con demasiada impaciencia.

- ¡Ya voy!- grite. Los timbres cesaron.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala, que era donde estaba la puerta de entrada.

- Apúrate Nadeshiko, no tengo todo tu tiempo- escuche una voz masculina. Hablaba con mucha confianza, definitivamente no era el personal de la mueblería.

Abrí la puerta, escondiéndome tras ella.

- ¿En donde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?- dijo con una voz irritada. Al parecer no era la única a la que Nadeshiko irritaba.

Me asome para ver quien era.

Un dios hecho hombre estaba posado en la entrada del departamento. Un saco negro en brazo, con la camisa medio desabrochada, con la corbata a medio quitar. Su cabello blanco (muy bien cuidado), en una coleta también medio hecha, dejaba escapar algunos cabellos a su cara. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Nadeshiko, pero los de el no mostraban el mismo destello que los de Nadeshiko. Tan alto, mucho más que Nadeshiko. Su piel era blanca, tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Sus ojos parecían tristes, no parecían tener otra emoción más que esa, tristeza.

- ¿Sabes que tan desesperadas han estado las boutiques por tus nuevos diseñ…- se quedó callado.

Se quedó viéndome, y yo hice de igual manera. Me quede prendida en su mirada, era tan, tan… pero tan familiar. Me recordaba mucho a alguien, mas no recordaba a quien.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, me era inevitable dejar de verle, me era casi imposible.

Sin darme cuenta, el ya estaba tan cerca de mí. ¿Por qué me era tan familiar? ¿Quién era el?

- Sesshomaru, ya llegaste- dijo Nadeshiko, la cual ya se encontraba detrás de mí- pasa a la sala.

El me vio por última vez, y fue hacia donde se dirigía la voz de Nadeshiko.

- ¿Pero cuál sala- dije volteando hacia atrás, ya que ahí estaba el cuarto donde se supondría estaría la sala- si aun no hay mue…- me sonrojé al ver que me equivocaba, ya estaba todo acomodado.

- Llegaron cuando estabas haciendo el postre- me dijo sonriendo- te hablé pero no me contestaste.

Todos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

- O, Rin- al pronunciar Rin, me pareció ver que Sesshomaru movió un poco la cabeza hacia la ventana- el es mi hermano, el dueño de las famosas empresas Taicho, el honorable princ… Sesshomaru.

- Un placer conocerte- dijo mientras se levantaba de el sillón, tomo delicadamente los cabellos que estaban en su cara y los puso tras su oreja, levantó su rostro y me miró de nuevo. Su mirada era mucho más penetrante que la de Nadeshiko. Extendió su mano.

- También es un placer para mi- y le extendí mi mano también, el la estrechó.

Me estremecí instantáneamente al contacto con su piel. Me era imposible saber el por que de mi reacción. Trató delicadamente de soltarse, pero yo torpemente se lo impedía, no podía soltarle. Me sonroje y le solté.

Les di la espalda y me fui a la cocina.

Ahí me encerré.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte y rápido. Sentía que los latidos de mi corazón se podían escuchar hasta la sala. Era tan penoso. No me atrevería a verle a la cara de nuevo, o me moriría de pena.

Pegué mi oreja a la puerta, para saber si podía escuchar algo. A pesar de que estaba el comedor antes de la sala, no me fue imposible escuchar algunas palabras.

- No hay ningún problema- escuche decir a Nadeshiko- sabes que te es imposible ocultarme algo.

Permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Cómo es posible?...- dijo Sesshomaru. Su voz era tan suave y clara. A pesar de que estábamos en Japón, Nadeshiko y Sesshomaru se comunicaban en un idioma entendible para mí, ingles.

- ¿Cómo es posible que?- dijo Nadeshiko como si quisiera fastidiarle- ¿Qué ella este aquí? Sabías que algún día esto pasaría. Ella te lo prometió…- no le dejo terminar.

- Pero ya han pasado años... siglos, Nadeshiko, y no había sucedido esto-dijo con arrogancia- he estado todo este tiempo esperándola, no es posible que…

- Pues ahí esta, ha vuelto, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

Al parecer habían estado discutiendo parados, ya que escuche como uno de los dos, se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Esperabas que ella viniera, o que ella te buscara? Por favor Sesshomaru, ni siquiera sabe quien eres- los dos estaban discutiendo en voz muy baja, pareciera que no querían que yo escuchara- es ella, son la misma.

- No puedes estar segura de eso- dijo, bajando aun más la voz.

El otro que estaba parado se sentó en el sillón.

- Es la misma. Son sus expresiones, sus ojos- dijo, Nadeshiko, como insistiendo.

Deje de escuchar. Ya que parecía, esa discución me era ajena.

Me esperé un poco. Tomé dos cubiertos y dos pequeños platos, junto con el pastel que acababa de acomodar en un gran plato.

Salí de la cocina. Crucé el comedor, para ir a la sala. Una sensación tensa me atrapo al entrar a la sala. Energía negativa parecía crusarse en sus miradas. En verdad era incomodo.

Mis piernas estuvieron a punto de flaquearse cuando sentí su mirada en mí.

Deposité el postre en la mesa, de en medio de la sala. Sentí, como el color subió por mi rostro,y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Trete de voltera a donde Sesshomaru y sonreirle. Pero me fue inutil. Solo logre darles la espalda lo mas rápido que pude, y decidirme entre ir a la cocina, o a lanzarme por la ventana, por la vergüenza que sentía.

Alguien me tomó por la muñeca. Me volteé. Era Sesshomaru. Bajé la cabeza para tratar de ocultar mi rostro enrojecido. Pero espere a que me soltara. No hacía nada, solo estaba parado, ni pronunciaba una palabra.

Lo volteé a ver, otra vez. Su expresión era seria, y parecia suplicar algo con su mirada.

Me soltó tan bruscamente, que me asuste.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a platicar con nosotros?- dijo Nadeshiko, mientras que Sesshomaru tomaba asiento.

Bajé mi rostro y me deslicé para sentarme a un lado de Nadeshiko, ella me sonrió.

Comenzaron, Nadeshiko y Sesshomaru a comer una poco de el diplomático, mientras hablaban de negocios. Comenzaron a servirse en los pequeños platos y terminaron comiendo directamente.

No le preste mucha atención a la mirada de Sesshomaru, que derrepente me dedicaba. Fingía demencia y tomaba un poco de postre, con el tenedor de Nadeshiko. Aunque no podía pasar ni un bocado. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, y no dejaba pasar nada, era casi sofocante.

La noche cubrió por completo la cuidad. Sesshomaru checó su celular para verificar la hora.

- 12:34- dijo con su voz serena- creo que es hora de irme.

- ¿Vendras a visitarme pronto, querido hermano?- Sesshomaru vió a Nadeshiko con fastidio- entonces aquí te esperaré mañana.

Sesshomaru se levantó del sillón, tomó el saco y lo colgo en su brazo. No me había dado cuenta que ya no llebaba la corbata, y tambien la colgó en su brazo.

Nadeshiko y yo, como buenas y educadas dueñas de la casa, nos levantamos a despedirle. Nadeshiko le abrió la puerta.

- Hasta luego- se veía que no tenía modales. ¿Ni un adios? ¿Nos vemos despues Nadeshiko y Rin, digo Caroline?... oo ¿Por qué me había presentado a el como Rin?

...

Espero les guste. Próximo capitulo"A WHISPER IN THE STORM" no se lo pierdan, estara relatado por otro de los personajes principales

XD

adios

besos

dejen Rewievs

Atte. Laziness


	6. A WHISPER IN THE STORM1

**_Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero_**

**_Capítulo 6_**_ A WHISPER IN THE STORM (parte 1)_

_"¿Por qué los proteges? ¿Por qué dejas que huyan? ¿Por qué los amas?_

_Lamento decirte, que yo no heredé las cualidades de mi gran padre, esa misericordia y cariño que sienten hacia los humanos. Aquel sentimiento que tienes hacia tu madre, o esa mujer humana, es el mismo que hizo una gran herida al corazón de mi padre, y lo convirtió en un montón de huesos._

_Sin embargo, yo no soy así, no puedo tratar a seres tan repugnantes como los humanos."_

_Recordé las palabras que le dediqué, la primera vez que nos vimos, a mi hermano menor Inu- Yasha, luego de de que despertara._

_Poco tiempo después, en uno de mis absurdos intentos por obtener a Tessaiga, Inu- Yasha descubrió el secreto para manejar la poderosa espada de mi padre. En uno de esos intensos ataques, casi logra destruirme. Pero Tenseiga, la espada que me fue otorgada, me protegió de la muerte._

_En aquella ocasión, en la que Tenseiga me protegió, me transporto a un bosque. Y ahí fue nuestro primer encuentro._

_En realidad nunca le había dado, ni le había visto, alguna utilidad a mi espada; hasta que la conocí a ella._

_A pesar de que Rin era una humana, una de los seres que repudiaba, le tomé demasiado cariño. Más cariño del que pude haber imaginado tomarle a alguien._

_Estaba recostado sobre las ramas de un árbol. La luz mortecina del atardecer dañaba mis ojos lastimados. La parte superior de mi armadura estaba completamente destrozada. Y mis ropas estaban completamente sucias. Mi aspecto no estaba nada bien._

_La presencia y el sonido de alguien escabulléndose entre las ramas perturbo mis aposentos. Un rugido y mis ojos enrojecidos de furia, hicieron que se asustara un poco. Pero se acercó un poco más, y dejó un pequeño termo con agua. Me quedé observando el termo: confundido, por supuesto, ya que ningún humano había hecho algo así por mí. Lo único que hacían era insultarme y tratar de atacarme, en un fútil intento, ya que yo les destruía primero._

_No fue, hasta que se presentó ella, que le quité de encima la vista al termo. Traía en manos una gran hoja con comida. Depositó la comida frente a mí y me dio la espalda dispuesta a irse de ahí._

_- No es necesario que hagas esto- le dije cerrando los ojos, en señal de impaciencia- algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos._

_Su rostro de niña pequeña e inocente se entristeció. En esos momentos no me importaba._

_Me dormí pensando en que si ella volvería a presentarse. Y me desperté cuando su aroma acarició mi olfato; el melodioso, y a la vez molesto, crujir de las ramas secas al contacto de sus pies desnudos marcaba su camino. Traía en sus pequeñas manos algunos granos de trigo._

_- No quiero- dije secamente. Se acercó, se hincó y extendió sus frágiles brazos acercando su ofrenda. – Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende- de reojo pude ver como bajó su rostro._

_Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado, y no le permitía abrirlo; además se podían apreciar algunos moretones en su cuerpo._

_- ¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?- pregunte. Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, y levantó su cara, pero no me dijo nada.- Esta bien, no es necesario que me lo digas._

_La volteé a ver, ella me veía con una mirada que yo nunca había conocido. Ella me vio como nunca nadie me había visto. Me sonrió dulcemente, e ignoré el hecho de que también le faltará un diente. Mi reacción fue confundirme._

_- ¿Por qué te pones feliz?- dije viéndola incrédulamente- solo te pregunte como estabas._

_Se alejó de mí, no sin antes, levantar su mano y decirme adiós._

_Me quedé atónito a tal acción._

_Me levanté de ese lugar, recordando que tal vez Yaken se preocuparía por mí._

_Puede oler al sapo verde, y lo localicé rápidamente. Se encontraba sobre Ah-Hum, aquel dragón de dos cabezas, domesticado por el mismo Yaken._

_Yaken se encontraba cuestionándose sobre si había sido una prueba, o no había sido una prueba, lo que le había hecho dos días atrás, cuando le hice un corte con Tenseiga._

_- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó, pensando que no le escucharía- ¡¿Hubiera preferido que perdiera la vida en ese momento?! ¡Respóndame, amo Sesshomaru!_

_Le lancé una roca, que fue a dar justo a su verde calva e hizo que se cayera. La roca rebotó sobre el lomo escamoso de Ah- Hum._

_- Amo Sesshomaru- dijo mientras se subía a una de las cabezas de el dragón- dígame algo por favor. ¿Usted quiso probar algo conmigo? ¿Su espada realmente puede matar?_

_- Se supone que estabas buscándome- le dije cortantemente. No tenía la costumbre de satisfacer sus dudas- ¿qué haces descansando aquí?- abrió sus ojos con miedo, esperando que no le hiciera nada._

_- Amo Sesshomaru- dijo, tratando de satisfacerme con eso- que gran noticia, ver que no le paso, ¡hay!- se quejó, ya que le volví a lanzar otra piedra, que lo fue a dejar al piso, otra vez- nada._

_Un viento trajo consigo el ligero aroma de sangre y una manada grande de lobos. El olor de la sangre, era de la pequeña humana que había estado al tanto mío._

_- El olor de esta sangre es de...- no pude evitar que esas palabras salieran de mis labios; esas palabras causaron duda a mi lacayo._

_Me dirigí a donde provenía ese olor, Yaken me siguió._

_El olor me dirigió hasta el pequeño cadáver de la niña. Me quedé observándole, por unos cuantos momentos._

_- ¿Qué pasa amo?- me pregunto Yaken perplejo- ooo, está bien muerta- dijo tratando de aclarar algo perfectamente obvio; estaba muerta- los lobos hicieron todo esto, ella fue asesinada por ellos... ¿Amo Sesshomaru, usted conoce a la niña humana?_

_Oía perfectamente lo que Yaken me decía, aun lo recuerdo; pero en lo único en que ocupaba mi mente, era en el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa que me había dedicado la pequeña niña._

_Tome el mango de mi espada dispuesto a revivir a la niña._

_- ¡Hay amo bonito!- fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho en su reacción._

_En esos momentos Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar, indicándome que quería que la usara._

_- Ya veo, puedo ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo- pensé, al parecer en voz alta.- Vamos a poner a prueba el poder del colmillo sagrado._

_Estoy seguro que después de eso Yaken mencionó algo, algo a lo que no puse atención._

_Balanceé a Tessaiga, atravesando a los sirvientes del más allá._

_Levanté a la pequeña niña tomándola de su espalda. Yaken quedó estupefacto. Quedé de igual forma al escuchar los primeros latidos del corazón de la pequeña. Parecía una maravilla, algo que ni yo, ni nadie, imaginaría que podría hacer. Revivir a un humano; es más, el simple hecho de ayudarle a un ser humano. _

_Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Yaken parloteaba a un lado mío. La pequeña y yo intercambiamos nuestras miradas de asombro, al vernos juntos de nuevo. Ella se me quedó viendo, aun cuando estaba de espaldas._

_Aun Yaken seguía absorto, por que le había salvado la vida a la pequeña Rin._

_- "Ah colmillo sagrado- pensé- quieres otorgarme el don para ayudar a los humanos"._

_Ahora, no solamente llevaba conmigo a Yaken y Ah- Hum, también llevaba a la pequeña Rin._

_Poco tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que a la pequeña Rin no le gustaba estar en silencio, ya que se la pasaba todos los días hablando, cantando, preguntando, o tarareando; excepto cuando dormía, aunque también parloteaba cuando dormía._

_Le tome demasiada afición. No podía dejar que le pasara algo. Nunca la dejaba desprotegida. El pobre Yaken, en contra de su voluntad, pero por obedecerme, cuidaba a la pequeña Rin._

_Apareció un demonio, un "poderoso" demonio, una de las extensiones de Naraku. En esos momentos no tenía a Naraku en la lista de mis enemigos._

_Fue cuando comprendí por que mi padre le había heredado la Tessaiga a Inu- Yasha. Era un sello de la poderosa sangre de Yokai, que corría por sus venas, esa poderosa sangre que el no podía controlar, y era tarea de Tessaiga controlarla._

_Tessaiga fue destruida por los resistentes dientes de esa extensión, llamado Goshinki. Inu-Yasha perdió el control, y la sangre de Yokai se desató y derroto a ese demonio._

_Al enterarme de que había algo lo suficientemente poderoso, como para derrotar a Tessaiga, me interesó demasiado._

_Fui en busca de los dientes de ese demonio, y mande forjar un espada, con el famoso Kaijimbo, el forjador de espadas malignas, desterrado por su propio maestro._

_El poder de la espada, su esencia, era demasiado poderoso, como para que un simple demonio como Kaijimbo tratara de contener tal poder._

_Cuando Yaken fue en busca de la espada, Kaijimbo lo partió en dos, siguiendo las órdenes de la espada, la poderosa espada Tokiyin. Más tarde reviví a Yaken, y me apoderé de Tokiyin._

_Rin estaba en la mira de todos mis enemigos. Comenzaron a darse cuenta de mi punto débil, la pequeña niña que me acompañaba. Naraku la trato de usar como rehén muchas veces. En todas falló._

_No fue el único que la llegó a raptar. También un monstro la atrapó, pero no para chantajearme, si no para venderla. Pero todos fallaron._

_No me puedo dar créditos de la muerte de Naraku, solamente sé que murió. Como siempre lo mereció._

_Después de que derrotamos a Naraku, deje a la pequeña Rin con la anciana Kaede. La sacerdotisa de la aldea, donde vivían Inu- Yasha y sus acompañantes._

_Pensé que Rin podría acostumbrarse a vivir como una humana normal. Pero lo único que logre fue que ella pensara que era una carga para mí._

_Prometió que volvería conmigo cuando tuviera las habilidades suficientes, para poder viajar con "el gran príncipe de las tierras del oeste", así fue como ella me llamó, antes de darse la vuelta e irse._

_..._

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Esto lo escribí un sabado-domingo, ya son las 12:00pm y no he dormido nada. No por escribir esto. Es por que fui al XV de una amiga y creo que la comida me hizo daño._

_UU bueno ahí se los dejo_

_No se pierdan A WHISPER IN THE STORM (segunda parte)_

_Ferni__, gracias por checármelo… ¬¬ el fic, eres grande!_

_Saludos a:_

_Ana Karen_

_Ferni_

_Isamar_

_Lolichan_

_Karonchan_

_Candilu_

_Nos leemos después? Adios!_

_Ciao!_

_Att: Laziness_


	7. A WISPER IN THE STORM 2

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 7**A whisper in the storm (segunda parte)

"eres tu la ilusión que atrapa mi corazón "

**"…Solo necesito fuerzas**

**Para poder comprender**

**Por que tengo un corazón condenado**

**A vivirsin rumbo asignado...**

**Ya es tarde **

**Ella se fue**

**Y sigo atado**

**A este corazón condenado".**

**(Fragmento. "Corazón condenado" Dulce Valenzuela)**

No me importo. Yo dejaría que ella hiciera lo que deseara, no podía impedirle nada. Le obsequiea Ah- Hum, estaba seguro de que ella estaría a salvo con el.

Paso poco tiempo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé. Yaken y yo, tuvimos una fuerte batalla, eran demasiados demonios, no me dieron la oportunidad de protegerle. Perdí algo. Un lacayo, un fiel seguidor, más que eso; un amigo.

Como siempre, yo salí intacto. Trate de usar a Tenseiga con el, pero fue inútil. El poder de la espada solamente funcionaba una vez con un ser. Yo ya lo sabía, tiempo atrás había sucedido eso con Rin, pero gracias a mi madre, le pudieron devolverla a la vida.

Comencé a viajar, ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera tenía rumbo alguno. No puedo negar que les extrañaba a los dos; escuchar comohacían preguntas, y seguían mis pasos. Extrañaba tal vez todo de ellos… su compañía.

Fui a visitar a un viejo amigo de mi padre, el sabio árbol de Magnolia, el ser que lo sabe todo.

No me quede a charlar mucho con el, pero fue un aliento volver a verle. Saber que no era el único ser imperecedero que había conocido algran Inu- no- Taicho.

Estar de nuevo por esos territorios, me hacía resonar exorbitantes momentos con Yaken y Rin.

Me adentre más al bosque donde se encontraba el árbol de Magnolia.

Su dulce olor volvió a halagar mi olfato. Su olor seguía siendo un deleite para mí. Pero había algo disímil, su complaciente aroma, se confundía con olor a sangre de demonio. Me aproxime a dondeprovenían esos olores que me causaban confusión.

Pude ver de lejos, una cruzada se presentabaante mis ojos. Una exterminadora se encontraba peleando con unagran cantidad de demonios, ya varios cadáveres estaban tras de ella.

Los movimientos de la mujer eran muy resueltos, muy apenas pude distinguir la gran guadaña con la que lidiaba. Era demasiada imprecisa la escena, una pequeña mujer, con apariencia frágil, pelando con los ojos vendados con un montón de asquerosos demonios.

Me que estupefacto, inmóvil, hasta que termino la pelea, la pequeña mujer salió con la victoria, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Me di la media vuelta dispuesto a irme, vi a Ah- Hum frente a mí. Me acerque un poco a el.

- Aléjate de aquí, si no quieres morir- escuche su voz musical tras de mi.

- Tranquila, no deseo destruirte en estos momentos- le dije en tono de burla, aunque no se notara mucho.

- Estoy hablando en serio- sentí como el filo de su arma acarició suavemente la piel de mi cuello.

Le vi por sobre mi hombro, aun tenia puesta la venda negra sobre sus ojos. Su cabello le llegaba apenas a los hombros. Su armadura era blanca. El resistente traje, era como el de todos los exterminadores, de color negro.

Con un rápido movimiento le quite la venda de los ojos, y me aleje lo más que pude de su guadaña, y de ella, por supuesto.

Se quedo absorta, al igual que yo.

- Señor Sesshomaru- susurro- es usted- en una instantáneo movimiento hizohincapié ante mi.

Me quede observándola, ella hizo de igual manera, parecían las miradas que habíamos intercambiado cuando ella renació, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Me acerque a ella y la levanté.

- No es necesario que hagas esto- me quede observándola, ella desvió su mirada y vi como su rostro tomo una color rojo, casi carmesí.

Me lié un poco al ver tal acto. Le di la espalda preparado a irme.

- ¿Es lo único que dirás?- dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban con lágrimas. - Que poco sabes decir- agacho su cabeza, pude ver como lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Comenzó a llover, demasiado fuerte. Con hábil y largo salto elladesapareció; Ah- Hum también desapareció. El sonido del repicar de las gotas, contra mi armadura, me saco de trance.

Comencé a caminar, en alguna dirección, ya que no tenía a donde ir.

El agua hizo que su esencia desapareciera casi por completo. Normalmente después de que llueve, no es muy fácil localizar a alguien que esta muy lejos. Pero ella estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía asegurar que estaba tras de mí, y así era.

Llevaba un awase, ya que estábamos a mitad de octubre, el cual cubría su traje de exterminador. Portaba su guadaña sobre la espalda, junto con los demás materiales de exterminador.

Me acerque a ella, peligrosamente, tratando de provocar algo de temor. Pero ni siquiera mostro algún movimiento, solamente escuche como su corazón se aceleró y el repicar de las gotas sobre nuestras armaduras.

Desenvaine a Tokiyin y le ataqué, sin intención de lastimarle. Cruzamos los filos de nuestras armas. Sus movimientos eran muy veloces. A pesar de eso, su canaria cayó al piso. El cruce constante de nuestros filos hacia que su corazón se acelerara cada vez más.

Sin darme cuenta, ella estaba sobre la rama de un árbol; con su mano izquierda sostenía un largo mechón de mi cabello, con su mano derecha guardaba, satisfecha, su arma.

Envaine a Tokiyin, muy lentamente.

- Creo que ya eres digna de viajar con el gran príncipe de las tierras de oeste.

Ella me sonrió, era re confortable verle sonreír de esa forma. Con una daga corto un mecho de su cabello y lo enredó con el mío, amarrándolo.

Hizo un chiflido con sus dedos y su boca, lo cual hizo queAh- Hum descendiera.

No se por que le acepte de nuevo. No sabia si lo que quería era que ella viviera como cualquier otro humano, o si quería que ella estuviera conmigo.

El estar acompañado por Yaken había hecho a que me acostumbrara a la compañía de alguien. O tal vez era uno de mis otros caprichos.

Me faltaba demasiada razón para poder comprenderle. No sabía por que había vuelto conmigo, por que estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

Su presencia era algo, demasiado bueno para mí.

Si, era realmente eso, ansiaba realmente la presencia de alguien junto a mí.

El tiempo pasaba. Deseos no me dejaban descansar en paz, deseos que no podía comprender.

Su fortaleza era más de la que yo me podía imaginar en una humana. Una simple humana que había logrado atraer cada unos de mis sentidos. Cada día, hora, minuto que pasaba junto a ella, se acumulaba para que más la deseara.

De esto me di cuenta cuando ella comenzó a platicarme de cómo Kohaku le había entrenado como exterminadora. El simple hecho de imaginármela con un hombre, siquiera imaginármela con otra persona, me enfermaba y hacia que sintiera deseos de matar a quien se le acercara.

Un día mis deseos me dominaron y no pude detenerme. Tenía deseos de que fuera mía, que nadie le deseara más que yo. Muchas veces mía, pero nunca tuve el valor para decirle que le amaba. Ella nunca puso resistencia mis deseos, así que no hice ningún intento por detenerme.

Un día una pequeña niña se presentoante mí, y claro, frente a Rin también. Tenía un brazo entre sus manos, al parecer mi brazo. Ella estaba en pésimas condiciones, miles de heridas lecurtían sus piernas, brazos y cara. Estaba desfalleciendo. Se hinco frente a mí y estiro el brazo hacia mí.

- Mi… mi… mad… madre- dijo entrecortada mente- mi madre, te… envía esto, junto con… junto con… el palacio… que se encuentra… sobre el portal… el portal… que solo… solo usted… el gran príncipe de… las tierras del… oest… oeste- cayó al piso.

Rin se aproximo a ella rápidamente.

- ¿qué haces?- le dije- no creo que necesite de tu ayuda, ella es una Yokai- le dije.

- Sea una Yokai o no necesita ayuda, es apenas una niña.

- Más bien, un monstro.

- Tú también lo eres, y no por eso deje de ayudarte- reclamo.

Me fui a sentar en las raíces de un árbol mientras Rin auxiliaba a la pequeña niña. Yo disfrutaba ver como se preocupaba, andaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando hierbas medicinales.

Cuando terminorecostó a la pequeña niña en Ah- Hum. Se acerco a mí con el brazo entre sus manos.

- Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo con un tono enfadado.

- Ya no lo necesito, no recibo regalos de nadie- dije con orgullo.

- Lo guardare hasta que te decidas.

Puso el brazo en una de las bolsas que colgaban deAh- Hum.

Rin iba cuidando de la pequeña niña. Sentía demasiados celos el verle al tanto de la pequeña, pero trataba de no demostrarlos. La niña, al parecer estaba muy cansada. Tardo mas o menos una semana en despertar.

Rin siempre trataba de animarla, pero la niña solamente se le quedaba viendo y hacia un intento por sonreír, pero lo único que lograba era que la comisura de sus labios se curvaran un poco antes de volver a ser la misma línea recta.

Cuando la niña pudo ponerse de pie se acerco a mi, jalo de mi estola tratando de llamar mi atención, y con una mirada penetrante me dijo.

- Mi madre me ha enviado con usted para que me proteja, asi como ella lo hizo con usted cuando era solamente un pequeño cachorro.

- Niña, ni siquiera se quien es tu madre.

- ¡Es la misma que le dio la vida a usted!- grito.

Recordé entonces de aquella vez en la que había escuchado el rumor del enamoramiento que había tenido mi madre, después de haberle visitado hace tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?- la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar.

- Ella ha muerto en las manos de mi repugnante padre- dijo gritando enojada- antes de que muriera me dijo que le trajera esto-dijo señalando el brazo en la alforja- y que el castillo que esta en el reino de fuego es de usted… donde esta el portal, la tumba de su padre, en el que usted es el único que puede entrar.

Estaba un poco confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que mi madre muriera en manos de un insignificante monstro? Seguramente había caído en unatrampa.

- Dijo que acudiera a usted, que usted era el único que podía protegerme de cualquiera que me hiciera daño… ella dijo que batallaría mucho para poder convencerle… pero… pero, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que usted acceda a llevarme con usted- pude olfatear el miedo que emanaba de su piel.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, la pequeña niña volteo a ver a Rin confundida. Rin le extendió los brazos, en signo de bienvenida, la pequeña corrió a sus brazos.

- Yo no he dicho nada- dije y di media vuelta.

Sabia que ninguna de las dos sufriría nada mientras estuvieran juntas.

Pero algo diferente se podía notar en Rin, todas las noches se alejaba de donde estábamos y regresaba poco después. Se cansaba más rápido que de costumbre, eso era demasiado raro. Trataba de ocultarlo pero no lo podía lograr, y menos frente a mi.

Pasaron meses, y no había señas de ningún monstro que siguiera a Nadeshiko. Y cada dia Rin parecía más extraña.

Una noche se acerco a mi. Yo me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo descansar.

- Creo que es hora de irme- dijo susurrando, ya sabía que no estaba dormido.

- ¿A donde iras?- pregunte.

Se puso una capa y se dió me dió la espalda.

- Lejos de aquí- después de haber dicho esto, desapareció.

Nadeshiko la visitaba a veces, pero la muy canalla era demasiado buena para perder su escencia y escabullirse lejos de mi. Sucedía lo mismo con Rin, las dos eran demasiado buenas para esconderse. Pero vamos, no podían engañar a nadie, y menos algran Sesshomaru.

Nadeshiko iba arrancando flores por todos lados, esa era una clave, ese día iría a visitar a Rin. Me miraba con una expresión burlona y despues seguía con su proposito de buscar flores. La pequeña, a pesar de que preferia estar con Rin, permanecía siempre conmigo.

Cuando Nadeshiko se alejo, espere algunos momentos para seguirle, cuando visitaba a Rin simepre les vigilaba a las dos. No se daban cuenta que yo les custodiaba.

Rin ya no usaba su traje de exterminador bajo su awase. Me que de estupefacto al darme cuenta, que por más tiempo que pasaba ella se mostraba más feliz, y su vientre más abultado.

La curiosidad me mataba, pero no podía dejar que me descubriera.

- Esta esperando un cachorro tuyo- dijo Nadeshiko un día, después de haber visitado a Rin.

- ¿De que hablas?- dije indiferente.

- Ya deje de fingir, me he dado cuenta que me ha seguido hasta los aposentos de Rin.

Voltee la cabeza, para que ella no pudiera verme.

- Pienso, que ella me lo hubiera dicho- dije, cuando comenzaba a dar un paso hacia el frente.

- Tiene miedo- dijo Nadeshiko- aun le guarda mucho respeto... tiene miedo de que le desprecie, junto con el hanyou.

Fingí demencia y seguí caminando.

- Ahora se, el por que ella tiene miedo- dijo, y se fue.

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

Ese día estuve decidiendo entre si ir, o no ir a visitarle. Hasta que por fin me decidí, iria a visitarle.

No podía depreciarle, era mi amada y... la madre de mi único...

Nadeshiko llegó, irrumpiedo entre mis pensamientos. Llegó llorando y con inumerables heridas en el cuerpo.

-¡Es mi culpa!- grito- ¡todo esto ha sido mi culpa!¡Ella ha... ella ha!¡ellos le han...- no podía decir nada, su gimoteos eran demasiados, y ni siquiera le dejaban respirar.

Me apresure a buscar a Rin, a la aldea donde había estado visitándola Nadeshiko los ultimos días. Todo estaba debastado. Peor aun, por bandidos.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Rin apenas era una niña y comenzaba a viajar con nosotros, escuche que ella le temía mas a los bandidos que a los demonios. No sabía mucho de ella, sobre ese tema, solamente que su familia también había muerto en manos de esos... malditos humanos decadentes.

Podía oler su sangre, ella no estaba muy lejos.

Trate de buscarla lo mas antes posible, tal vez podría hacer algo por ella. Me concentre en escucharle, en percibir algo de ella. Pero me fue inútil, llegué a pensar que había logrado escapar, cuando me di por vencido, me llamo.

- Señor Sesshomaru- susurro.

Me apresure a buscarle, y la encontré. Estaba recostada sobre el piso, una mueca de dolor le cortaba el rostro, muchas heridas le curtían la piel.

- Hay que curarte- hice hincapié y me incline para cargarle.

- Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo terminando con un gemido de dolor.

- No, no es tarde- le dije.

- Claro que si- descubrió su vientre, una daga atravesaba su piel.

Me incline un poco más. Ella, por más dolor que le causara, se trato de levantar. Yo me hinque para tratar de que ella no se esforzara tanto.

- Volveré, juro que volveré- susurro.

Alcanzo mi oído con su boca.

- Te amo- se dejo caer en mis brazos.

Esperó a ver cual era mi reacción, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me volvió a sonreír, como nadie lo sabía hacer, más que ella. La única. Mi querida humana. Fue la única vez que llore por alguien, era la única que merecía mis lágrimas.

No me perdonaría su muerte, como la trate, dejo todo para seguirme, pudiendo haber tenido mejor vida en otros lados, prefirió seguirme a mí. Guarde su traje y su arma de exterminador, y lo lleve al palacio, obsequio de mi madre.

Paso el tiempo, y yo pase a ser solamente un personaje, de las historias de ancianos, que todos pensaban ignorantes. Pase a ser solamente un demonio más de las leyendas de lospueblos, y ya mas tarde solamente fui nadie, justamente lo que debería de ser, nadie.

Las marcas de mi piel y las de Nadeshiko comenzaban a desaparecer, mi madre me había contado de esto. Cuando lograbas controlar completamente la sangre de Yokai, y te volvías más poderoso, las marcas que indicaban quelo eras desaparecerían.

Me fui de Japón, dejando a Nadeshiko a cargo del palacio. Viaje al occidente. A pesar de que no me di cuenta, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, elhombre avanzaba demasiado rápido, maquinasfábricas, hacían de todo.

En el occidente fui una persona muy respetada. Tenia mucho dinero y muchas personas se trataban de asociar conmigo, y algunos lo lograron.

Así comenzó la compañía "LORD". Con el tiempo, y no poco, comenzó a ser unagran empresa. Después de la segunda guerra mundial comenzamos a esparcirnos por el mundo, llegando de nuevo a Japón.

Pensé que Nadeshiko había muerto, pero no el palacio estaba intacto, y ella con el. Era ya muy grande. Como había pasado el tiempo.

Y era yo como el único dueño de las empresas LORD.

Nadeshiko se unió como diseñadora de ropa, para hombre y para mujer.

La marca LORD era muy exitosa. Hacíamos y manejábamos de todo: ropa, zapatos, perfumes, chocolates, hoteles, etc.

Muchos atentado contra mí. Pero vamos ¿Quién podría asesinar a un poderoso demonio?

Nadeshiko se desapareció por un tiempo, las demandas de ropa en las tiendas eran muchas, aunque las prendas fueran caras, todos compraban.

Le percibí, no estaba lejos. Me salí de una reunión para ir a visitar a mi irresponsable socia.

Cuanto más me acercaba al lugar donde estaba percibía más una aroma del pasado, era el mismo olor que Rin esparcía con ella.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve, era ella.

Me quede casi hipnotizado, si no hubiera sido que ella murió en mis brazos, hubiera jurado que era ella.

Inolvidables recuerdos volvieron a ocupar mi mente, todos los sentimientos guardados, dolor, volvieron a ser parte de mí. Todo lo que ella se había llevado, volvió… todo.

…

Bueno, espero les haya gustado… u u… últimamente no he podido escribir, me están ocupando demasiado los proyectos escolares del semestre, y bla bla bla.

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, a aunqueno sea tan seguido como antes n n

Adiós

Atte. Laziness


	8. SWEET AND VIOLENT

Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero

Capitulo 8 Sweet and violent

"Se te olvido"

Me quede confundida, no me moví por mucho tiempo. Nadeshiko tuvo que hablarme muchas veces para que pudiera moverme de donde estaba.

- Rin, ¿estas bien?- parpadee varias veces antes de contestarle.

- N… si claro, estoy bien.

No podía comprender algunas de las palabras de Sesshomaru y Nadeshiko.

- ¿no quieres cenar?- le pregunte antes de que se metiera a su cuarto.

- No- bostezó- tengo mucho trabajo. Mi querido hermano quiere unos diseños para mañana… no quiere retrasarse mas con las boutiques.

- Oh- me limite a decir. Me volteo a ver.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a cenar?

- No, gracias. No tengo apetito.

- Si necesitas algo… estaré aquí en mi cuarto, no creo que vaya a dormir.

- aha- murmure.

Me fui a mi nuevo cuarto. Me parecía demasiado tétrico, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, Nadeshiko había hecho eso toda la tarde, acomodar. ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso ella sola?

Todo era de mis colores favoritos, bueno, eran una mezcla de mis colores favoritos. Me recosté en mi cama, el ambiente era incomoda y casi hipnotizante, me desesperaba un poco.

Comencé a tener demasiado calor, y exageradas asqueas. Me levante rápidamente y cruce el pasillo que me separaba del baño. Y fui a depositar a la taza lo que había comido esa tarde.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nadeshiko

Ni siquiera le había escuchado salir de su cuarto. Le indique con un movimiento de la cabeza, que aun se encontraba dirigiéndose a la taza, que no, no me sentía nada bien.

Espero a que lavara la boca.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- volvió a preguntarme.

- No, aun no.

Extendió su brazo, hasta donde yo pudiera alcanzar su mano, para levantarme. La tome. Atolondradamente le seguí hasta su cuarto.

- ¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí hasta que te sientas mejor?- dijo mientras señalaba su cama- Mientras, yo estaré trabajando en mis diseños.

Le indique con la cabeza un si.

Me quede dormida al poco rato, a pesar de las molestia, dormí plácidamente, Nadeshiko me transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

Me desperté mas temprano que de costumbre. Nadeshiko estaba dormida sobre su restirado. Me dio mucha curiosidad ver que era lo que estaba diseñando. Me acerque un poco para ver si podía apreciar un poco. Cuando estaba por agarrar una de las hojas donde plasmaba sus diseños.

- No toques- dijo con una voz muy seria, y me tomo de la muñeca.

Me asuste un poco al escucharle, me exalte y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- No te asustes- dijo soltándome la muñeca- es que es una sorpresa, no es justo que las sorpresas se descubran antes.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento- me aleje un poco.

Se levanto rápidamente la silla alta.

- Voy a bañarme- exclamo mientras se dirigía a sus maletas- desempacaremos mas tarde.

- Yo, iré a hacer el desayuno- dije yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla.

- No, hay que salir, te invitare a desayunar yo… mmm- dijo mientras sacaba algunas prendas de ropa- hay que ir a dejarle algunos diseños a mi hermano, no tengo mi scanner aquí, lo tengo en mi penhouse, así que será mejor llevárselo personalmente. ¿Qué te parece?

Al escuchar "hay que dejarle algunos diseños a mi hermano… será mejor llevarlo personalmente", la piel se me hizo chinita. No se la razón, de lo único que estaba segura; es que apenas lo conocía, y que saber que lo vería me causaba cierta felicidad, pero a la vez me daban muchos nervios.

Nadeshiko se baño muy rápido, para darme oportunidad de dejarme bañar a mí también. Hice lo mismo, me bañe lo más rápido que pude. Salí y me aliste también, lo más rápido que pude.

Fui a mi cuarto. Buscaba algo presentable… lo volvería a ver… eso que tiene… apenas lo conocía.

- Apúrate Rin- apuro Nadeshiko- ya te retrásate demasiado.

- Voy.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del cuarto, Nadeshiko estaba fuera de la puerta, con unos lentes oscuros, gigantes.

- Ponte esto- dijo sonriendo burlonamente- son muy grandes, pero sirven mucho para encubrir identidades.

- Ok- me los puse rápidamente.

- Vamos, el chofer nos espera desde hace más de una hora.

Se me escapo una risita.

- No te rías, Sesshomaru se enojara conmigo, otra vez por impuntual… ¬///¬.

Me tomo de el brazo, e hizo que bajara demasiado rápido las escaleras; ya que era demasiado tarde para esperar el elevador. En la puerta del edificio departamentario nos esperaba un carro negro, muy lujoso. Un amable señor nos abrió la puerta del coche.

Nadeshiko espero a que yo pasara, me deslice al otro extremo.

- ¡Vaya!- dije con asombro- ¡Es muy grande!

El chofer se subió al auto.

- Disculpe- dijo Nadeshiko, con un tono educado, demasiado irreal para ella.

- Diga lady Nadeshiko- dijo el hombre amablemente.

- ¿Es blindado, como lo pedí?

- Como usted lo ordeno, lady.

- Gracias Kei-sama-

El hombre siguió manejando hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Era un edificio muy elegante. "Empresas Lord" decía en la puerta de la entrada, ningún detalle era exagerado, todo era elegante y exquisito.

Me quede atónita al ver el edificio, era de un gusto muy fino… sublime.

Me di cuenta que Nadeshiko iba vestida formalmente, un saco negro, una falda de tablones, con colores en matices negros y grises; en cuadros. Una blusa de cuello de tortuga de color negro. Un sobre amarillo de color negro.

- Disculpe- dijo Nadeshiko a la recepcionista.

- Si, el señor Sesshomaru ha ordenado que pase a su despacho- dijo la amable recepcionista.

- Gracias.

Me aterraba un poco el estar ahí. Sentía que todo era demasiado elegante para mi presencia. Esos ambientes le quedaban muy bien a Nadeshiko, la cual, parecía muy seria y concentrada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Nadeshiko mientras esperábamos el elevador.

Moví mi cabeza a los lados, intentando indicar que no, pero solo logre que se preocupara más. Ya que su rostro se puso un poco triste.

- De verdad, no me sucede nada.

El elevador se abrió. Nadeshiko se subió rápidamente, dude un poco a subirme, pero Nadeshiko me jalo del brazo, antes de que decidiera escapar de la pena.

Me escondí tras de ella. Parecía no importarle, no recibí ninguna burla de ella.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Nadeshiko me tomo de la muñeca, y camino rápidamente a donde se encontraba una puerta grande de madera oscura. Me di el tiempo suficiente como para observar el lugar. Todo era demasiado elegante. Me resultaba extraño estar ahí, sentía como si no fuera yo la que debería de estar ahí.

Solo había una secretaria, muy amable por cierto.

- El señor Sesshomaru ha pedido que les deje pasar.

- Gracias- dijo Nadeshiko.

Me acerque a Nadeshiko y le tome la mano; comencé a temblar. Que estupidez, ¿Por qué temblaba?

Me escondí tras de sus pasos. No quería verle directamente. Su porte, su belleza, su presencia… su todo; me intimidaba.

No sabia como reaccionaria al verle, era mejor evitar su mirada… esa mirada penetrante, absolrvedora… esa mirada que me dejaba absorta y me permitía viajar a otro lugar… la que me alejaba de todo.

- Buenos días- dijo Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba detrás de un elegante y amplio escritorio.

Su oficina. No dejaba de sorprenderme

- Ya veo- dijo cuando Nadeshiko cerró la puerta- que eficiente eres querida hermana.

- Hahahahahaha- Nadeshiko se rió- ya sabes hermano, así somos se eficiente los Taicho… lo hemos sido por años- parecían mofarse de un chiste… algo que solamente ellos podían entender.

Sesshomaru abrió el sobre y checo los diseños.

- Que interesante- dijo mientras observaba los diseños- ¿es para algo en especial?

- Están dedicados.

- Se pued…- Nadeshiko no le dejo terminar.

- No, aun no- Nadeshiko me señalo con la cabeza- necesito un favor.

- ¿Ahora que es lo que quieres Nadeshiko?- dijo Sesshomaru con tono de fastidio.

- Una pasarela para mis nuevos diseños- Nadeshiko puso una cara tierna, una cara a la cual no se le podía negar nada.

- Sabes que eso, no funciona conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras guardaba los diseños en el sobre.- pero podría adelantarla… mmm… como una línea especial de ropa.

- Esta bien- dijo Nadeshiko poniendo cara de fastidio- bueno… yo me largo, tengo hambre- vio a Sesshomaru y le sonrió- vamos Rin.

Le seguí como siempre lo hacia.

- Oh! Siento ser tan descortés- dijo Nadeshiko con un tono de burla- ¿quieres salir a comer con nosotras?

Voltee a ver a Nadeshiko con cara de suplica. Si su recuerdo no me dejaba en paz, imagínate su presencia, no iba a poder tomar ni un solo bocado.

Rápidamente Sesshomaru tomo su saco. Nos abrió la puerta.

- Cancela todas las citas de hoy- dijo ordenándole a su secretaria- o cámbialas… ya sabes que hacer.

**...**

Espero les haya gustado TToTT

Actualizare pronto… lo prometo. Adiós


	9. YOUR COLD INDIFERENCE

Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero

Capitulo 9 your cold indiference

"Es pregunta, es respuesta… es my oscuridad"

- Kei- sama esta esperándonos en el coche afuera- dijo Nadeshiko cuando nos subimos al elevador.

- Yo manejare- dijo Sesshomaru cortante- sabes que no me gusta que alguien haga las cosas por mi.

Nadeshiko puso cara de puchero y trago aire para decirle algo.

- No, sabes que no me convencerás- hablo Sesshomaru viéndole por el rabillo del ojo- yo voy a manejar.

Nadeshiko le saco la lengua, como una niña pequeña, cuando Sesshomaru le dejo de ver.

- ¡Hay Nadeshiko!- dijo Sesshomaru con voz de desgana- ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como una infanta?

Nadeshiko solo sonrió. El elevador se abrió.

- Sabes hermano- dijo Nadeshiko mientras se pescaba del brazo de Sesshomaru- sigue sin agradarme.

- …- Sesshomaru volteo los ojos- no empieces Nadeshiko.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo el mismo hielo de siempre?- Nadeshiko se puso frente a el, y puso una gran sonrisa- sonríe.

Sesshomaru la esquivo con un hábil movimiento, demasiado rápido para poder distinguir cual. Nadeshiko me volteo a ver y puso cara de niña pequeña.

- Tu si vas a sonreír… ¿verdad?- le di la mejor sonrisa que pude. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me extendió la mano- vamos, o si no el infeliz nos dejara atrás.

Le tome de la mano y le seguí, hasta el gran estacionamiento del edificio. No fue un largo recorrido, pero el tamaño del lugar era impresionante. Con que tipo de personas me fui a meter. Nadie me explicaba nada.

Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado sobre un Aston Martin Vanquish de color negro. No era que yo supiera mucho de autos. Pero alguna vez lo vi en una lista de los 10 carros imposibles del mundo, o mejor dicho, los 10 carros más costosos del mundo.

Se enderezo y camino muy rápido a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Nadeshiko confiada le dijo a Sesshomaru.

- Gracias, que caballeroso eres.

- Oh claro hermana, pero… si quieres te puedo abrir la puerta de atrás- dijo Sesshomaru, ahora fastidiando a Nadeshiko- yo solo trataba de ser caballeroso con Rin.

Y ahí estaban llamándome los dos, por ese nombre raro. ¿Por qué insistían tanto? Ese no era mi nombre.

Sesshomaru me miro, insistiendo para que me subiera al auto. Voltee a ver a Nadeshiko.

- Anda, sube- dijo con voz amable. Obediente, yo, subí al auto.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta de atrás a Nadeshiko.

- No, yo puedo hacerlo sola- puso cara de berrinche y se subió al auto.

Sesshomaru dio la vuelta por la parte de enfrente y también se subió al auto.

- Vamos a… - dijo Nadeshiko, al parecer buscando en su mente algo de su agrado.

- Kobe- dijo Sesshomaru.

- Es muy caro- dijo Nadeshiko apoyándose sobre los dos asientos, gritándole en el oído a Sesshomaru.

- No te preocupes, yo lo pagare- dijo mientras hacia el rostro de Nadeshiko para atrás.

- Pero no me gusta la comida francesa- vi como Nadeshiko se acomodo en el asiento de atrás con los brazos cruzados.

Trate de no distraerme viendo a Sesshomaru, vi todo desde la ventana, esa ciudad era muy poblada. Las personas en traje se movían frenéticas viendo sus relojes, hablando por celular, portafolios bajo el brazo, trabajando con laptops al aire; con un brazo escribían y con el otro sostenían el aparato. Me dio demasiada consternación, así que mejor me concentraría viendo hacia el techo del gran auto.

Me dio tanta curiosidad por ver al "dios hecho hombre" que se encontraba a mi lado.

- ¡Waaw!- se me salió esa expresión al ver la larga cabellera del de al lado, no la había apreciado bien.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntaron unisonó.

Abrí los ojos, asustada, ya que su reacción no me daba para más.

- ¿Qué sucede?- volvieron a preguntar los dos.

- Na… na, nada, es que… tu cabello es muy largo- dije dirigiéndome a Sesshomaru- y esta muy lindo…

- Hahahahahahahaha- Nadeshiko tiro la carcajada- si, también es natural.

¿Cómo demonios sabia lo que estaba a punto de preguntar? Lo pase por inadvertido.

- Perdón- se disculpo- es que todos preguntan eso.

Trate da bajar la cabeza, hasta donde no pudieran ver ke mi cara estaba toda roja.

Sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi, voltee a ver de quien provenía. No se como demonios podía manejar, viéndome. El trayecto era se me hizo demasiado sofocante.

El restaurant era muy elegante, su fachada me daba la primera impresión y era muy linda.

Nos acercamos a la entrada, vi como Sesshomaru le daba las llaves a un muchacho que se encontraba de encargado… para estacionar autos.

- Disculpe, esta lleno- escuche como le decía la señorita de la entrada a las personas que preguntaban.

- Voy a pedir una mesa- dijo Sesshomaru mientras nos arrebasaba.

Como demonios podía ese tipo caminar tan rápido.

- Señor Sesshomaru, pase por aquí- escuche decir a la mujer, que hace unos segundos había rechazado a otras personas.

Sesshomaru nos volteo a ver, e hizo un ademan indicándonos que le siguiéramos.

El olor a comida hizo que las nauseas me visitaran. Tome fuertemente del brazo de Nadeshiko.

- ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto con un tono, algo turbado- quieres…

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

- ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que nos vayamos a la casa?- dijo viendo mi cara.

- No, estaré bien- le sonreí y trate de fingir felicidad.

- Déjame… voy a decirle Sesshomaru que mejor nos vamos a comer al departamento.

- No, estoy bien- le puse una cara suplicante para no hacerles pasar un mal rato, no quería, y menos por mi culpa.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien?- pregunto Nadeshiko otra vez.

Le indique con la cabeza que si.

Nos acercamos a donde estaba Sesshomaru. La señorita nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa.

Rápidamente llego un mesero a dejarnos la carta.

- ¿Qué pedirás tu?- le dijo Nadeshiko a Sesshomaru- ya sabes.

Nadeshiko entrecerró los ojos, y le saco la lengua.

- Compórtate Nadeshiko, estamos en un lugar "publico"- hizo énfasis de sarcasmo al decir público.

- ¿Qué van a pedir?- dijo el mesero.

Sentí como el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre mi cabeza. De repente todo se oscureció, y solo pude sentir el golpe de mi cuerpo sobre el piso.

- Por que le insististe que viniera si la viste mal- escuche la voz de Sesshomaru, enojado.

- Ella me dijo que se sentía bien- dijo Nadeshiko.

Podía escuchar sus voces como susurros.

- Mmmm…- escuche a Sesshomaru- ¿sabes por que esta así?

…

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tenia que hacer proyectos semestrales académicos en la preparatoria TT-TT

Me retrase mucho. Se los juro, no fue mi intención haberlo dejado así. A parte se murió mi hámster… ¬ ¬ el era el que me acompañaba en las madrugadas cuando escribía…

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Les juro que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda… a, el sobre era de color amarillo… jiji.

Gracias por leerlo.

Att:Laziness


	10. ME CUESTA TANTO

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 10** ME CUESTA TANTO

_"Estas heridas no parecen sanar. Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real. Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede sanar… tu tienes todo de mi"_

Escuche como Nadeshiko y Sesshomaru discutían.

- Ya- escuche decir a Sesshomaru- esta a punto de despertar.

Cuando pude tener uso de razón, me di cuenta de que estaba en la parte trasera del auto de Sesshomaru. Nadeshiko me volteo a ver con disimulo, con respecto a lo de hace unos momentos.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Nadeshiko con una voz gentil- ¿todavía tienes nauseas?

Me detuve antes de contestarle, hasta que sentí como todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Moví la cabeza, indicándole que si.

- Ya han pasado un poco… las nauseas.

- Sesshomaru abriría las ventanas- dijo Nadeshiko- pero creo que el clima de el auto te hará mejor que el smog de la cuidad.

Llegamos rápidamente al edificio de departamento. Sesshomaru estaciono el auto cerca de la puerta que se dirigía dentro del edificio.

- Las acompañare a la puerta- dijo Sesshomaru, un poco tajante.

Había algo que me decía que Nadeshiko le había dicho lo de mi embarazo. Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque no conociera mucho a su hermano, me daba una sensación incomoda; el hecho de que el lo supiera.

- Me adelantare un poco a atender el departamento, para que Rin solo llegue a descansar- dijo Nadeshiko, quien avanzo tan rápido y no me dio el tiempo necesario para decirle que no me dejara sola… o mejor dicho "sola con Sesshomaru".

Mire a Sesshomaru hasta su metro 1 80 y tantos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?- pregunto cordialmente.

Baje mi cara, que seguramente estaba completamente roja.

- No, muchas gracias… yo puedo sola- le sonreí, cerré los ojos para evitar ver su rostro.

Apresurados los dos por abrir la puerta, chocamos nuestras manos. Acerque mi mano hacia mí rápidamente. Volteó a verme.

- ¿te molesto?- pregunto, mas bien para si; que para compartirlo conmigo.

- Para nada- abrí los ojos y agache la cabeza- perdone si le he dado esa sensación.

Abrió la puerta y con su mano me invito a entrar al edificio. Camine a su lado por unos momentos. Unos momentos, por los cuales me sentí por primera vez, extraña. Un sentimiento extraño.

Sentía como si lo hubiera sentido antes… mas no recordaba cuando lo había sentido.

A pesar de que estaba en silencio, y el silencio me asustaba; junto a el, ese miedo se esfumo.

Llegamos al departamento de Nadeshiko.

- Es hora de dormir- dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Pensé que era una broma. Pero extrañamente caí rendida en los brazos de Nadeshiko.

Experimente una tranquilidad como la del trayecto al departamento.

Cuando desperté de mi largo y recóndito sueño pude escuchar los lejanos y molestos sonidos de la ciudad. Saboree el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, ese molesto dolor de cuando no descansas lo suficiente. La luz que entraba por la el gran ventanal completamente abierto fue incomodo. Y me hizo saber que estaba en el cuarto de Nadeshiko; otra vez.

Quería dormir otra vez, me revolqué por la gran cama hasta darle completamente la espalda a la luz, me cobije hasta la cabeza y trate de dormir otra vez, pero al parecer Morfeo tenia mejores trabajos que hacer.

Escuche que la puerta principal se abrió. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta el cuarto donde yo estaba.

- ¿aun no te levantas?- escuche a Nadeshiko- ya es muy tarde.

Me enderece para darles seña de que aun estaba con vida.

- Hace unos momentos me acabo de despertar- dije en voz baja, casi murmurando.

- Supongo que es normal que duermas demasiado… ¿Te sientes cansada todavía?

Le indique que no, con la cabeza.

- Tomare un baño, tal vez así me sienta mejor- le sonreí, y me levante a tientas de la cama, ya que aun estaba mareada.

Se dio cuenta de que aun no me sentía muy bien y me ayudo a escoger mi ropa.

- Llenare la tina- dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto- espera aquí hasta que yo te avise… ok?

- Gracias- dije antes de que saliera.

No escuche sus pasos cuando camino hacia el baño. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir todavía. Era muy extraño. Bueno, al menos para mí, lo era.

- Ya esta listo el baño- dijo Nadeshiko mientras abría la puerta del cuarto- ¿te ayudo?

Moví la cabeza a los lados, exteriorizándole que no era necesario.

Me volvía a sentir incomoda. No era con Nadeshiko, sino, conmigo misma.

Me metí al baño rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

- Si me necesitas para algo solo me llamas- escuche decir amablemente a Nadeshiko desde afuera.

- Gracias- dije nuevamente.

Me hundí rápidamente en el agua. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, pero no sabia por donde empezar.

Seguramente a Nadeshiko ya le había comenzado a parecer una molestia, creo que no era necesario estar ahí. Tal vez podría enfrentar a mis padre, aguantar las humillaciones que me proporcionaría la gente por ser una madre soltera joven.

Había muchos problemas que me traería un embarazo… ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en esas cosas?

Tenia que aceptar que era mejor no traerle más problemas a Nadeshiko. No era muy grato de mi parte… pero también le ocasionaría más problemas para regresarme a mi casa.

Me salí de la bañera, tome la toalla que Nadeshiko me había prestado. Salí corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación.

Me pregunte si me hacia falta una habitación para mi sola. Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con Nadeshiko, que creo que ya no podría alejarme de ella. Ni siquiera para dormir. Si ella se alejada me daba miedo… creo que mas que nada, era miedo a estar sola.

Creo que se había encadenado a una eternidad de molestias. Me tenía a mí, y con eso era más que suficiente por molestias para una vida.

Escuche como se acerco a la puerta y toco.

- Me estoy cambiando- dije mientras comenzaba a secar mi cabello.

- Si, lo se- dijo con una voz, no era alegre, como normalmente hablaba- no seas tonta.

Me quede pasmada, sentada sobre la cama. Escuche como se deslizo por la pared hasta el piso, sentándose.

- No eres una molestia para nadie, ya te lo había dicho…

- Pero…- no le deje terminar.

- No dejare que te vayas de nuevo- escuche como se quebró un poco su voz- no dejare que nos vuelvas a dejar solos.

En esos momentos estaba poniéndome la última prenda que me faltaba. Me apresure a abrir la puerta.

Estaba sentada en el piso, como me lo había imaginado, levanto la cabeza hacia mí.

- No nos volverás a dejar solos, ¿verdad?

Me deje caer de rodilla al piso, frente a ella. No tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero de alguna manera lo sentía igual que ella.

- No- dije mientras me abalanzaba hacia ella para abrazarla.

Comenzó a llorar… llorar tan desesperadamente como un niño pequeño, con ese sentimiento que solo en ellos se puede dar. Fue muy doloroso… nunca había escuchado a nadie llorar así.

-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-

Espero les haya gustado. Me e tardado mucho en actualizar TToTT es que no se que me paso haciendo que no me queda tiempo para nada XD.

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos a todos los que leen mi fic… espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus familias en estas fiestas. Que tengan muchos propósitos para año nuevo, y si no cumplieron los propósitos del año pasado, no se preocupen todavía les queda un día XD. Yo saldré de mi casa 12 segundos antes del primero de enero, comiendo 12 uvas y con una maleta en la mano corriendo por toda la calle. Tradición familiar.

Dejen reviews please.

¡Les deseo lo mejor para el próximo año!

Atentamente: Laziness


	11. Creer

Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero

**Capitulo 11** Creer

"_deseo difícil de tener" _

Me tomo de los hombros. Su mirada fue más sagaz y ardiente que otras veces. Un sentimiento volvía a correr por sus ojos, algo que definitivamente yo no pude corresponder.

Me vio con cariño y desprecio al mismo tiempo, aun quedaban secuelas de su llanto. Tomo mi nuca y llevo mis labios hasta juntarlos con los suyos. Me quede totalmente paralizada, no pude corresponder ni correr. No hice absolutamente nada.

Su lengua se movía frenética, como si escudriñara algo. Tal vez deseaba dejarme llevar por sus motivos, pero no funciono. No la detuve, pero no lo disfrute con ella, ni como ella. Quería que terminara pronto.

Se levanto del piso y se metió a su cuarto, tan repentinamente que no pude darme cuenta de sus movimientos. Me levante del piso y corrí a la puerta.

Volví a correr, no deseaba huir, solo quería reaccionar. Salí del departamento, Nadeshiko se había metido en su cuarto, supuse que estaba molesta por no concernirle.

Baje las escaleras a la mayor velocidad posible para mí. Las calles parecían casi vacías, no había mas que una o dos personas en cada esquina, era un poco escabroso.

Corrí hasta un parque, que supongo, estaba cerca. Vi un pequeño puente que se posaba sobre un arroyo.

Me quede a la mitad del puente, me senté sobre la cercado del mismo, dejando caer mis piernas al aire. Un hombre se encontraba sentado en una banca, la cual estaba un poco alejada del puente, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para darme cuenta que alguien estaba allí.

No le preste mucha atención, ya que lo recientemente acontecido ocupo totalmente mi mente.

Me sentí una ingrata, ya que Nadeshiko había sido demasiado buena conmigo, había hecho tanto por mi. Tal vez debí haberle atañido.

- No, hubiera sido mas cruel- hable para mí- corresponderle sin sentirlo… seria más cruel… ¿no?

Me quede observando el agua, que seguía corriendo desinteresada bajo mis pies.

Una silueta comenzó a reflejarse en el agua, a mi lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Sesshomaru me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos.

Me fue inevitable estremecerme. Su inconfundible e inusual voz descontrolo mis sentidos por completo. No lo esperaba en ese momento, ni en ese lugar.

- No es normal que estés afuera, y sola- se acerco a donde yo estaba- Nadeshiko debería de estar contigo.

Al escuchar su nombre, no pude evitar bajar mi rostro.

- ¿te hizo algo?- dijo con su voz serena y fascinadora.

Sacudí la cabeza dando un "no" por respuesta.

- Es solo que…- me quede callada y recordé el rostro de Nadeshiko.

- Supongo que no quieres hablar de eso- se recargo sobre el rastel, a mi lado.

Me fue inevitable verle fijamente. Sus ojos ámbar perdidos en la nada, el viento jugando delicadamente con sus cabellos color nieve. Aquel hombre poseía un porte descomunal.

Sus ojos mostraban algo desemejante a la primera vez que le vi. Su rostro era diferente. Aunque no tuviera una sonrisa, se le veía feliz.

- ¿Puedo saber que hace aquí?- pregunte dirigiendo la vista a mis pies, los cuales balanceaba, aun, en el aire.

- tal vez…- sentí su mirada lince sobre mi- es raro que a alguien le interese… te lo diré.

En el momento de "tal vez…" pensé que me daría un "no" por respuesta, pero vaya que no era tan malo el hombre.

- Si le molesta no… no es necesario- a pesar de mi comentario prosiguió.

- Aquí conocí a alguien muy importante, alguien que nadie podría superar, más que ella misma…- supuse que hablaba de una mujer- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿hace "cuanto" es mucho para usted?

- Demasiado para un mortal- se enderezo mientras lo decía.

No tome mucha atención a sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Qué paso con ese "alguien"?- no pude evitar la pregunta, pero era demasiado interesante, no podía quedarme con la duda.

- Creo que ha vuelto- me vio… una mirada realmente familiar.

- Me alegro- dije, brindándole una sonrisa.

Se quedó callado. Saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, se puso un cigarrillo en los labios y cuando lo iba a encender se detuvo y me observo.

- ¿qué pasa?- el rojo se apodero de toda mi cara, me sentía demasiado intimidada bajo su mirada.

Negó con la cabeza y tiro el cigarrillo.

- Es hora de que vayamos a dejarte a casa- indicó- baja de ahí.

Pase las piernas hacia donde estaba el pavimento del puente, y de un brinco me baje.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón e hizo que sonara una alarma de su auto.

¡Oh que demonios! ¿Un carro por día? ¿Cambiaba de auto como si cambiara de ropa?

Ya no era el Aston martin del día del restaurant. Ahora era un auto diferente, no podría decir con seguridad cual era. Me quede casi boquiabierta.

- Sube al auto-señaló.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, sin ningún reparo me subí.

- Vamos directamente al aeropuerto o quieres ir por algo al departamento.

- ¿de que hablas?- dije confundida.

Me quede observándolo de la misma manera, confundida, no sabia a que se refería.

-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-

Espero les haya gustado. Soy una ingrata, todos los días me levantaba y decía, voy a subir el capitulo 11 =.= no se que demonios hacia en todo el día, que ni tomaba la compu. Y eso fue en vacaciones, ahora en la escuela me he propuesto hacer toda la tarea xD, espero ir bien en eso, ya me he encargado de escribir el capitulo 12, solo me faltan algunas cosas para subirlo.

Espero que les este yendo muy bien en este año, lo que llevamos de el, espero enero pase pronto ¬ ¬ no son muy gratos algunos recuerdos de los meses de enero que he vivido.

Gracias a:

Lolichan36, karonchan, miko fleur, sonia sandria, CONEJA, rukis, DeLiiCiiOuS NiGhT, por leerlo y dejarme review. También gracias a Paw, por que me hace propaganda xD (Paw es una de mis hermanas) a Ismael por leerlo. Fer, eres grande! Isa, si lo estas leyendo, gracias por hacerlo, leerlo. Diciembre, dinero, conocido por tus apodos, gracias por leer mi fic; _ ; y ahora saludos a mis vecinas… hahahahahahahahahaha, ntc, pero ya casi casi me pongo asi.

Perdón por poner los títulos en ingles u.u pero aquí les dejo las traducciones xD, prometo no volverlos a poner, mas que en español.

1. Can you here me out there? (¿puedes oirme halla afuera?)

2. The pain in my back (el dolor vuelve a mi)

3. Very nice to be true (demasiado bueno para ser verdad)

4. I can't be alone right now (no puedo estar sola en este momento)

5. How about him? (¿que hay del el?)

6. A whisper in the storm( suspiro en la tormenta)

8. Sweet and violent (dulce y violento)

_9._Your cold indifference (tu fria indiferencia)


	12. eReS

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 12** eres

"_todo lo que quiero en este mundo… eso eres"_

Cuatro mese habían pasado desde que Nadeshiko se había ido a parís. No había tenido mucha comunicación con ella, unas 5 o 6 llamadas telefónicas, en las que solamente habían frases por parte de ella como "¿estas bien?", "¿Cómo estas?". No contestaba mis "te extraño mucho", siempre los evadía con un "estoy muy ocupada" o un "te cuidas, ya tengo que colgar… ¡ciao!".

Con el único con quien ella hablaba era con Sesshomaru. El había hecho que todas mis cosas fueran trasladadas a su casa, el departamento de Nadeshiko había quedad amueblado, al parece ella así lo había querido. La casa de Sesshomaru, era demasiado… ¡waw! Verdaderamente perfecta. Casi no había concreto ni nada así por el estilo, era como una casa de cristal; hermosa, perfecta, atractiva.

Me sentí realmente torpe, la primera vez que entre rompí un jarrón que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la casa. Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba hablando por celular, suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento, en verdad… lo siento mucho- repetí como unas mil veces mas "lo siento"- no fue mi intención… yo solo, es que- y me quede callada esperando a que respondiera algo, o que tan siquiera se moviera.

- No…- cerró la boca y los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, aspiro más aire- ¡Gatsu!- grito.

En menos de un minuto una mujer de apariencia agradable, y con un uniforme, se presento.

- ¿si señor Sesshomaru?- dijo saludando haciendo una reverencia.

- Limpia esto, por favor- dijo Sesshomaru haciendo una seña hacia el jarrón destruido.

- Si señor- después de haber dicho esto su mirada se quedo clavada en mí.

Más que nada, parecía muy confundida, como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie más que Sesshomaru en esa casa… y creo que así era.

- Ella vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante- Sesshomaru cerró el celular- su nombre es Rin.

Y se empeñaban llamándome así.

- Su cuarto será el que esta a un lado del mío- volteo a ver a la mujer que aun estaba atónita viéndome- ¿me escuchaste?

- Este… Mmmm…. Si, señor, pero… es que- decía la mujer casi tartamudeando, trago saliva y modulo su voz- disculpe señor, es que no me dio indicaciones antes de que llegara, no tengo nada preparado.

- Tienes todo el día- dijo Sesshomaru clavando su mirada en ella, lo cual, le puso mas nerviosa aun- tengo que salir, sus cosas estarán aquí en unos momentos- dirigió su vista hacia mi, lo cual provoco que la piel se me erizara- iré a la empresa, llegare para la cena, siéntete como en tu casa.

La habitación que me fue asignada era asombrosa. Cortinas color azul marino que se extendían desde el techo al piso, una cama amplia y tenia un aspecto cómodo, el piso era del mismo color, negro, pero había algunas alfombras, como al pie de la cama. Cuando Gatsu corrió las grandes cortinas se podía ver toda la cuidad. Las puertas de un balcón, que daba hacia la parte trasera. La parte trasera era muy amplia también, tenía una gran piscina y un yacusi. Toda tenia demasiado lujo.

Las nauseas se fueron casi por completo en las madrugadas, pero algunas molestias persistían y no me dejaban dormir. Trataba de no hacer mucho ruido y trataba de bajar y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sesshomaru estaba siempre al pie de la escalera o fuera de mi habitación.

Ver la tele, o leer casi no me llamaba la atención. Con la única persona que hablaba era con Gatsu, pero ella solo iba a limpiar la casa, hacerme de comer, cejaba la cena solo para calentar y después se iba. Así que no era mucho lo que hablaba con alguien.

Casi no nos veíamos en todo el día, más que por las noches cuando llegaba de la empresa. Cuando hacia preguntas de "¿cómo te fue?", "¿estuvo bien tu día?" me contestaba con "bien" o "si"; a veces me ignoraba y se iba a su despacho.

Estar en el silencio realmente me aterraba. Y mi comunicación con Sesshomaru parecía no progresar. Deje de hacer mis preguntas, me resigne, también deje de tratar de salir a tomar aire fresco por las madrugadas. Una noche, después de haberme aseado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación y obviamente, haberme cambiado, Salí al balcón de la habitación para tomar aire fresco.

Cuando recorrí las grandes cortinas pude divisar la luna llena, con su color blanco. Se reflejaba en el piso del cuarto, era un espectáculo ver eso. El aire fresco acariciaba delicadamente mi rostro y jugaba con mi cabello, era muy reconfortante. Mi vientre había crecido demasiado, el embarazo se me notaba aun más. Bueno, que esperaba después de seis meses de embarazo.

Eso me hizo recordar a Nadeshiko. Cuando la conocí tenía apenas dos mese de embarazo y hace más de tres meses que no la veía. Estaba ansiosa por verle, no quería seguir callada y encerrada en ese lugar.

Escuche un rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Voltee para verificar que era lo que sucedía, pude ver como la luz del pasillo se colaba por la puerta abierta de mi habitación. Me dirigí a abrir por completo la puerta para ver si había alguien; pero el pasillo estaba vacio. Cerré la puerta. Al darme la vuelta, pude distinguir, gracias a la luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal, la silueta de una persona sentada en mi cama.

Puse mi mano tras de mi buscando la perilla de la puerta, sin quitarle la vista de encima a quien se encontraba en la cama. Abrí la puerta, planeando salir rápidamente de ahí, pero fui y tope con algo demasiado duro. Antes de caer Sesshomaru me tomo del brazo, que era con quien me había topado al salir.

- A… a… hay alguien en la habitación- dije señalándola.

El solamente entro dando un manotazo a la pared, prendiendo los focos. Volteo a verme con cara de aburrimiento y abrió más la puerta del cuarto.

Confundida fui a ver lo que sucedía. No había nadie.

- No hay nadie- dijo algo que yo ya me había dado cuenta- mejor ve a dormir, te hace falta.

- Pero, había alguien estoy casi segura- dije señalando la cama.

- Tu "casi"- hizo énfasis- no me convence- dijo tajante- ve a dormir.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su despacho.

- Estoy harta…- masculle antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿estas harta…?- dijo instándome a terminar lo que iba a decir.

Me quede callada y trate de cerrar la puerta, ya que el me lo impidió.

- ¿Estas harta…?- insistió.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Y se cruzo de brazos.

- No me iré hasta que termines de decir lo que ibas a decir- dijo arrogantemente.

Comencé a llorar, necesitaba decir todo lo que sentía, pero no pude controlarme. Use las mangas del pijama como pañuelo para lágrimas.

- Estoy harta de esto- dije por fin, entre sollozos, pero lo dije- estoy harta de todo esto, harta de tus silencios, de tu arrogancia, de que me ignores y hagas que no existo… estoy harta de ti… quiero volver con Nadeshiko.

- …- no me contesto, solo se quedo observándome.

- ¿Que observas?- dije limpiándome lágrimas que no había limpiado mientras le reclamaba.

- A ti- dijo después de algunos momentos- te observo a ti… y pienso… ¿sabes? Yo también estoy harto.

- ¿a, si? ¿De que estas harto?- dije enojada.

- Estoy harto de ti, de tus preguntas tontas, de tus insistencias, de tu silencio, de tu torpeza, de tu felicidad, de tu tristeza, de tu voz, de tus miradas tontas e insistentes…

Antes de que terminara, mi brazo se hizo para atrás para tomar vuelo; mi mano fue a dar justo a su mejilla. Logre con mi golpe mover su rostro un poco, pero su mirada no dejo de clavarse en mi. Levanto su mano hasta su pecho, cerrándola en un puño.

Asustada, volteé a ver su mano y su rostro tenso de coraje. Apretó la mandíbula, como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo malo. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, su rostro se acerco lo suficiente, pero antes de que me diera media vuelta y escapara, me tomo de la cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo; tomo mi nuca y junto mis labios con los suyos. Su ímpetu era mucha, no podía detenerle. Comencé a golpear su pecho para que me soltara, para no caer en su hechizo. Pero caí, caí como cualquier mujer lo haría. Caí entre sus brazos sin ningún reparo, sin ninguna queja.

Cuando mas alejada de la realidad estaba el se detuvo. Una de sus manos se encontraba posada sobre mi vientre.

- Creo que esto es lo que odio de ti-murmuró, pero lo oí- dulces sueños- dijo dando media vuelta, para salirse de la habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta lo único que pude sentir fue confusión. No podía entender nada. Fue tanto lo que me distrajo que me olvide por completo que alguien había irrumpido en mi cuarto. Solamente cerré la puerta de cristal, la del balcón; me fui a dormir.

Y dormí pensando en él.

-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-

Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, se los juro, le agradezco mucho.

Saludos a todos, cuídense y… nos leemos después.

Atte. Laziness n_n


	13. Tú

Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero

Capitulo #13 Tú

"De nuevo tu… me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir. Lo que tu quieres lo que sientes lo que has deseado…"

Caminaba sintiendo el húmedo del suelo, con aquella luz segadora frente a mis ojos. La silueta de algo se distinguía a lo lejos. Ese algo que pronto se convirtió en alguien, una mujer para ser precisa. Mientras más me acercaba más me aterraba, no podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante, un pie tras otro se adelantaban antes de que yo siquiera quisiera hacer algo; ellos no me obedecerían por más que yo lo deseara. Era Elena. Tenía algo en brazos. No podía detenerme, mi único alivio se encontraba caminando hacia donde ella estaba. Me sonrió sin abrir sus labios y desocupo uno de sus brazos para ofrecerme una mano. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa levante mí brazo para aceptarle, pero algo me tomo del hombro.

A lo lejos pude escuchar golpes, sobre una superficie dura… "Rin" decía una voz grave, y repetía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras los golpes seguían escuchándose. Mis ojos se abrieron dando paso a la realidad. Había despertado, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, pero una presión en mi pecho me indicaba que estaba asustada. Se escuchó un ligero portazo de la puerta y pasos dentro de mi cuarto.

- Es hora de que te despiertes- escuche decir, al parecer a Sesshomaru- se hará tarde.

Percibí el sonido de las cortinas recorrerse. El sabor amargo que embarga la boca por las mañanas, abrí los ojos y la luz que al parecer provenía de afuera me hizo forzar la vista. Me senté en la cama y estire los brazos hacia arriba. El crujido que hizo mi espalda me hizo extrañar el cómodo colchón y querer recostarme de nuevo.

- Ni lo pienses- dijo mientras caminaba frente a donde yo estaba- se hará tarde y no me gusta manejar con el sol en el rostro.

- Creo que ese no es mi problema- dije subiendo con mis manos las cobijas hasta mis hombros- ha bajado la temperatura- comente antes de disponerme a acostarme.

- No poseo demasiado estoicismo- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de impaciencia- no deseo levantarte de la cama a la fuerza… haz el favor de levantarte, darte un baño y ponerte la ropa que te he mandado traer.

- Ya que lo pides de ese modo- dije alzándome del lecho- ¿Dónde está la ropa que me haz mandado traer?- dije entusiasmada.

- Aquí- se dirigió a la puerta y levantó del suelo una bolsa de papel, con al parecer alguna insignia teñida- espero sea de tu agrado… te espero en el auto a las ocho en punto.

Puso la bolsa sobre una mesita que se encontraba en la entrada y se salió de la habitación, sin siquiera verme. Miré el reloj que se encontraba en un buró, a un lado de la cama. Maldito demonio era aquel hombre, faltaban solamente treinta minutos para la hora en que me quería abajo en el auto.

- Que se pudra- no pude evitar exponer.

Tome la bolsa que aun se encontraba en la pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta. Claro, como si fuera a caminar… no se podía mover de ese lugar. Me apresure a entrar al cuarto de baño. Tome las esponjadas toallas recién lavadas. Abrí las perillas del agua caliente y el agua caliente. El agua no tardo mucho en hacer llegar un recuerdo casi olvidado. No podía creer que fuera yo tan irresponsable. ¿Cómo era posible que casi me olvidara de mi padre? El recuerdo de Elena aun seguía latente, pero el de mi padre no acudía mucho a mí. Lo quería mucho, por eso no lograba entenderme a mi misma. Era aterrador, tal vez si seguía así, llegaría a olvidarlo; yo no quería eso, por eso me alejaba de el… para no causarle más problemas.

Bueno, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberle causado problemas a el que vivir con el amargado de ese hombre que solo se la pasaba ignorándome… aunque, lo de ayer. No lo podía comprender, me daba coraje, mucho coraje. Entre más lo reflexionaba, imaginaba que lo hizo para callarme… pero ese seria un acto muy inmaduro de su parte. Aunque, me sentía un poco apenada por haberme dejado llevar.

Era increíble, o al menos eso me parecía. Había vivido muchos años con Margaret y nunca le llegue a tomar confianza, ni siquiera aprecio; apenas llevaba meses con Sesshomaru y por lo menos le tenía confianza; la suficiente para obedecerlo. Lo que más increíble me parecía era que a Nadeshiko le tome cariño con solo pasar algunas semanas con ella; la extrañaba y mucho, esperaba con ansias volver a verla.

Mientras me lavaba el cabello me cayó shampoo en los ojos e hizo que saliera de mi sopor.

- ¡Auch!- exclame mientras me tallaba el ojo con la mano- ¡maldita sea!

Enjuague el jabón de todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo el que se había introducido en mi ojo. Me salí del baño, para ponerme la ropa en la habitación. Me senté en la cama, no pude evitar ver mi vientre; ya había crecido mucho. Y era de esperarse, tenía aproximadamente seis meses. Que madre tan desobligada, no me enteraba ni de el tiempo que llevaba así, aunque me costaba pensar, siquiera decirlo… embarazada. No era que la idea no me agradara, aun no me hacía a la idea, aun me parecía increíble; como por arte de magia. ¡Oh! Y también me sentía estúpida pensando eso, ya estaba muy grandecita para pensar en la magia. ¡Falso! Uno nunca es demasiado grande ni demasiado peque para creer o dejar de creer.

Termine de cambiarme, realmente sea quien sea quien escogió la ropa no tenía mal gusto. Cheque nuevamente el reloj del buró… faltaban cinco minutos. Bajé lentamente las escaleras; cada día parecía más difícil, tal vez era que ya me había mal acostumbrado a caminar, ya que casi no salía.

- ¿Requieres auxilio?- pregunto desde el pie de las escaleras.

- Gracias, quiero acostumbrarme- dije sonriéndole, y tratando de que la sangre no se me subiera a la cabeza.

Mi barriga ya había crecido, me preguntaba si era normal a esos meses que estuviera tan grande; tal vez solo era grande para mí. Vaya, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- Ten, esta haciendo frio- dijo mientras ponía un abrigo sobre mis hombros- se esta empezando a nublar y es muy probable que llueva.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, escondí las mejillas en el cuello del abrigo.

- Sucede algo- pregunto con interés.

Sacudí la cabeza para indicar negativo. Me abrió la puerta y con una mano me invito a salir. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no salía; lo que no entendía era el por que de el interés de sacarme, después de tanto tiempo de tenerme encerrada. Aunque no le guardaba ningún rencor, entendía, no era su obligación cuidarme.

Frente a la puerta estaba una camioneta; no era que yo supiera mucho de autos, insisto, pero podía afirmar que era una hummer. A parte, todos podríamos identificar una hummer en cualquier lugar.

- Siempre…- me detuve, pensando que seria descortés seguir con mi comentario.

- ¿Siempre…?- me insto a seguir.

Lo observé por unos instantes para saber con su expresión si se me hacía preciso decirlo… y continué.

- Siempre que te veo salir a algún lado… o siempre que voy contigo, traes un auto diferente- volví a verle y se quedo observándome.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer- vio la camioneta y volvió su vista a mi- ¿te molesta?- dijo ladeando su rostro con curiosidad.

- No, digo mmm….- dio un paso hacia donde yo estaba, me asuste y retrocedí- solo comentaba- le evadí y fui a encontrarme frente a la puerta del copiloto.

Volteé a verle y aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Se acercó lentamente a donde yo estaba. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, vio el asiento y me miró.

- Déjame te ayudo- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, me estremecí cuando me cargo y me puso sobre el asiento del automóvil tan grande.

- Gracias- dije mientras me acomodaba.

Dio un portazo a la puerta. Caminó sin ninguna prisa por enfrente de la camioneta. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, como si supiera controlar perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos; no le pude quitar la vista de encima ni un momento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del conductor, y observó por algunos instantes el cielo. Me sentí como una estúpida, nunca había notado lo inusual que el hombre era.

Ante tal gesto pude observar sus ojos dorados brillar como nunca, su cabello reflejaba la luz del día, pero parecía tener luz propia. Los penetrantes soles, que eran sus ojos, me dejaron atónita cuando se dirigieron hacía mí; parecían escaldarme realmente.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el auto, sin quitarme ni un momento la vista de encima. Yo tampoco tuve la delicadeza de quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que el la desvió. Encendió el auto.

- ¿no me preguntaras a donde vamos?- dijo mientras avanzaba rápidamente por uno de los caminos, no me dejo contestarle- ¿tampoco me preguntaras por que hay maletas en la parte trasera?- volteé a ver hacia atrás, no me había percatado de ello- ¿tampoco me preguntaras por que tu armario estaba vacio?- tampoco había checado mi armario antes de salir, me había limitado a ponerme la ropa que el me había dado- ¿no quieres que te diga?- dijo viéndome, sin dejar de manejar.

- Si no te molesta decirme…- dije mientras habría los ojos del susto, ya que podríamos chocar si el seguía viéndome, a parte de que su mirada me incomodaba- y me harías el favor de poner tu vista al frente.

- ¡oh! Claro- dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba viendo el camino.

Se quedó callado por un momento.

- Nadeshiko me pidió que te llevara a su lugar preferido- sonreí al escuchar eso, pensé que no se acordaba de mi- esta un poco lejos, espero no te incomode viajar conmigo unas cuantas horas.

- No hay ningún problema- puse mi vista al frente.

Ante el inmutable silencio del recorrido, me coarte a ver el hermoso paisaje que cambiaba al paso del tiempo. Pasamos por algunos lugares, completamente desconocidos para mi, pero hermosos. Lo único que me aterraba era el silencio, pero ya me había acostumbrado a el, junto con la presencia de quien no hablaba. Pasaron algunas horas, o tal vez minutos; comencé a sentirme un poco cansada de ir sentada, pero el paisaje hacia que no me quejara, a parte de que no sabía la reacción de mi acompañante.

- El viaje en auto es muy incomodo- dijo viéndome, cuando se dio cuenta de que me asuste por que no veía el camino, volvió la mirada- pero, pensé que el camino te gustaría.

- Si mmm… lo he disfrutado…- comencé a fallar en el habla- ha sido muy bello el camino.

- Estamos a punto de llegar, pero sería mejor que te acomodaras, será un poco incomodo en un tramo.

- Ok- me pegue completamente al respaldo del asiento.

Dio una vuelta un poco precipitada, comenzó a vibrar un poco el vehículo. El camino comenzó a hacerse curvas a una grande montaña; cerré los ojos y los tape con mis manos para evitar marearme mucho. Escuche como se burlo de mi. Comenzó a detenerse lentamente.

- Hemos llegado- dijo mientras habría la puerta de mi lado- ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo como si el hubiera pedido que cerrara los ojos para darme una sorpresa; y vaya que me dio una sorpresa.

Un gran palacio se posaba frente a mi. Los detalles orientales eran perfectos, al parecer estaba algo nevado, y hacía mucho frío. Abrí la puerta antes de que Sesshomaru cruzara para abrirme. Baje de un salto, quede completamente atónita ante la belleza de la pieza arquitectónica que frente a mis ojos estaba plantada. Asombrada, camine a donde estaba la gran construcción. Resbale con un pedazo de hielo. Sentí como los brazos de Sesshomaru me rodearon.

- Ten más cuidado- dijo haciéndome a un lugar más seguro- no te puedes dar el lujo de caerte en esas condiciones.

- Am… gracias- dije quedándome parada, viendo al suelo, para caminar tras el por un lugar seguro.

- Te ayudo- dijo pasando una mano por mi cintura.

Me levanto unos centímetros del piso, sentí como me pego a su cuerpo y como mi piel se estremeció en el contacto; me vi inevitablemente atraída por el aroma sublime que despedía, volteé mi rostro hacia donde el estaba y acerque mi nariz a su pecho, que era lo que más cerca tenía. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo llegar hasta la mía. Cansada y completamente hipnotizada que dormida en su brazo, y con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho.

-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-

Lo siento mucho; eh sido inconstante y desobligada. D: pero es que todo se volvió muy pesado en la prepa y todo me da vueltas _. Ahora con lo de la pandemia me dio tiempo, aunque juro que odio faltar a la escuela. Pero bueno, disfrútenlo, juro que pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo. Mis disculpas más sinceras a todos y gracias por dejar rewievs.

Atte. Laziness


	14. Aqui

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 14** Aquí

_"Son los suspiros mi alimento, y se derraman como el agua mis lamentos"_  
JOB 3: 24.

_El demonio aprovecho que la joven quedó profundamente dormida y la cargo como el más cómodo se sentía. Terminó de subir los escalones y sin ningún problema entró al gran palacio, con la joven en brazos. Se puso las sandalias que estaban en el desnivel de la entrada. El olor a madera le dio la bienvenida a su antiguo hogar. El lugar que ella no había visto; el lugar que había sido preparado solo para ella y el pequeño que se formaba en sus entrañas y que con devoción cuidaba con su alma, por el que había dado su vida inútilmente, ya que los dos habían muerto la misma noche._

_El taiyoukai recostó a la muchacha sobre un diván que estaba en la estancia que estaba en el primer cuadro. Le quitó los zapatos y rápidamente llegó con una gran colcha para cobijar a su pequeña, que se estremecía de frío, aun dormida. Avivadamente sintió la protección y se acurruco precipitadamente. El solamente acarició su frente, ella instintivamente la siguió buscando el calor que las manos de el demonio proporcionaba; el deslizó su mano hasta una de las mejillas de la joven, la joven puso su mano sobre la del taiyoukai; trató delicadamente de separar la mano de la joven._

- _No te vayas- dijo la joven entre sueños._

_El se hincó frente al mueble donde la joven se encontraba. Recorrió nuevamente una de sus manos sobre el rostro níveo de la chica, sintiendo la fragilidad y delicadeza de su piel. El "hombre" decidió poner a la joven en un lugar más cómodo. Volvió a tomar el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y subió por unas amplias escaleras a uno de los cuartos que se encontraban en la planta de arriba. En cuanto el apoyo el cuerpo de la chica contra el de el, ella se acomodo plácidamente._

_No lo soportaba. Ella estaba junto a el de nuevo, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ella no recordaba nada, ella no sabia lo que el sentía. La mujer que estaba dormida plácidamente en sus brazos ignoraba completamente todo lo que el sabía. El coraje lo embargo al darse cuenta de todo; tanto que había intentado alejarse de ella, aunque como podría hacer eso, si ella estaba bajo su techo… a su merced nuevamente._

_Ese tipo de cosas no le pasaba a seres tan malos como el. Era una oportunidad para el. Pero le destrozaba y agradaba al mismo tiempo el hecho de que la joven no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido. Ella ya había vivido mucho lejos de el, no se acostumbraba a la idea, tantos errores cometidos, era solo una niña para el; era su niña._

_Recorrió la puerta de madera. Una cama con apariencia cómoda se encontraba dentro de el. Acomodo a la jovencita en la cama y la volvió a arropar, ahora con más colchas._

_Ella ya había sido de otro, ella había estado en manos de otro hombre. Eso hacía que el taiyoukai se enfermara de rabia y coraje contra ella; el fruto de esa relación se formaba en el vientre de la jovencita. Pero todo eso tenía que suceder, también podría ser el muy egoísta al pensar que por todo lo que ella había pasado era para estar junto a el… si todo eso no hubiera pasado, el no estaría viéndola en ese momento, el no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía tenerla de nuevo. Se sentía culpable por haberla dejado ir, por haber dejado que todo sucediera. Por que ella con el tiempo se había convertido en lo más importante para el; aunque su condenada vanagloria no le permitía aceptarlo._

_Cuando la perdió se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo. Murió en vida, y revivió cuando la vió parada en la puerta de el departamento de Nadeshiko. Atónito se quedo al ver el parecido con el recuerdo que había quedado de ella. Eran la misma, lo supo en el momento en que la vio y percibió su aroma. Su esencia, sus ojos, su voz._

_Todo volvió a el, sintió nuevamente que vivió, con el simple hecho de verla ahí. Pero algo era diferente. Su olor estaba mezclado con otro, alguien que en su vientre se formaba. ¡Pero ella estaba ahí! ¡Cuantos años había pasado sin ella, cuantos siglos sin vida!_

_¿Cómo acercarse a ella sin hacerle daño nuevamente? No era igual que antes, ella no había pasado todo ese tiempo con el; era algo diferente. No le importaría esta vez si ella no le permitía ser lo que en el pasado había tenido la oportunidad. El estaría a su lado, como quien ella quisiera que fuera._

_Ella comenzó a llorar, al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas como borbotones. Era tanto su llanto que todo su rostro estaba mojado; pero ella no se despertaba. Hasta que por fin abrió los ojos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quede profundamente dormida. Tuve un sueño, un tanto extraño, demasiado confuso y triste.

Alguien me aferraba con mucha fuerza a su cuerpo. Tanto que casi no podía respirar y dudase que yo estuviera respirando. La presión que ejercían sobre mi cesó. Trataba de descifrar de quien se trataba. Todo estaba muy caliente, al parecer había fuego alrededor de mí. Sentía mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Alcancé a ver el rostro de quien me tenía entre sus brazos. Un hombre de marcas purpuras en el rostro me veía con tristeza y su expresión transmitía demasiado dolor. Me tenía entre sus brazos y me observaba con devoción, miles de sentimientos parecían pasar por su rostro en esos momentos. Sentí como si me desprendiera de todo, me sentí más liviana. Dolía mucho, un nudo se hacía en mi garganta; comencé a llorar, no entendía nada, seguía en el mismo lugar, pero me sentía diferente. No podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese hombre, no era la primera vez que lo veía en sueños, me inquietaba el por que me provocaba tantos sentimientos verlo. Me emocionaba tenerle cerca, aunque fuera en sueños y me destrozaba alejarme de el; y lo que me desgarraba era verle triste, de eso me daba cuenta en ese momento. La rabia poseyó su rostro, a pesar de que sabía que en una situación así me asustaría, solamente me sentí más triste.

Sus ojos se tornaron a color rojo y sus pupilas miel se volvieron color purpura. Comprendí que a quien soñaba no era un humano. Pero era tan hermoso, aunque su apariencia de cólera comenzó a amedrentarme. Parecía descontrolarse, había perdido completamente los estribos de si mismo.

Abrí los ojos brusca e inesperadamente. Volví a ver los ojos miel que había visto en el sueño. Acerque las manos a mi rostro y me di cuenta que había llorado. Talle mis ojos con las dos manos y enfoque bien. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado, viéndome con una expresión melancólica, en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama… estaba en una cama; me había quedado dormida. En un impulso estúpido me lance sobre el. No se por que hice eso. Pero estaba realmente asustada y no deseaba guardar mi llanto, verle ahí me hizo sentir dichosa y a la misma vez miserable, sentía que lo necesitaba. Sin darme cuenta el me rodeó con sus brazos, me puso delicadamente en el piso, junto con el. Al parecer ninguno de los dos comprendíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Nos vimos envueltos en un impulso.

- No dejare que te vayas de nuevo- murmuró.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, Nadeshiko lo había dicho alguna vez. ¿Volver? Yo nunca los había dejado solos.

- Se que no lo recuerdas- dijo con su voz profunda- solo espero que comprendas...

- Soñé que moría- dije entre sollozos, interrumpiéndolo.

- Eso no va a pasar, te lo juro- sentí como sus manos se deslizaron hasta encontrar mi rostro, lo tomo entre sus largas manos y puso mi rostro frente al de el- no voy a permitir que te pase nada.

- No me dejes sola- dije inconscientemente, comencé a llorar con más sentimiento- no te vayas.

- No- sentí su gélido aliento sobre mi rostro- no me iré- masculló antes de besar mi frente.

Llore como nunca esa noche, llore hasta quedarme nuevamente dormida entre sus brazos, sentados los dos en el cálido suelo de duela.

-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-

Espero les guste…Muchas gracias por leerlo. Falta muy poco para que esta historia se termine, espero que el final les guste… no la terminare el próximo capitulo, pero si será pronto n_n. Dejen rewiev!! Please!!

Atte. Laziness


	15. ¿CUÁNDO?

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 15** ¿Cuándo?

Tengo una soledad

Tan concurrida

Que puedo organizarla

Como una procesión

Por colores

Tamaños

Y promesas

Por época

Por tacto

Y por sabor.

**Mario Benedetti- Rostro de vos (fragmento)**

_Tuve otro sueño. En este sueño había una cueva, una cueva alumbrada por algunas antorchas en sus muros. La tenue luz permitía avistar para caminar con cuidado por el lugar. Estaba muy profunda, y caminé a su interior. El caminó fue largo y un poco complicado. Al final se podía contemplar un gran portal y dos estatuas, una en cada costado de la puerta. Eran formas humanas, enormes; en una de sus manos se posaba un arma, una cada estatua, para ser precisa. Repentinamente las dos estatuas deshaciéndose de su letargo apuntaron sus armas en contra mía, de la misma forma se inclinaron, haciendo una reverencia y las puertas del portal, que eran dos, se abrieron, permitiendo entrar una luz muy fuerte, que invadió todo el lugar, dejando muy atrás la luz pobre de las antorchas que consideraban competir, y la cuales parecían apagarse con el paso de aquella luz que entraba. Pude ver aquel lugar, era inmenso algunas aves parecían tomar forma de esqueletos alados, el cielo era de un color azul celeste hermoso, se podían ver algunas montañas. Pero una en especial llamo mi atención, una gran montaña color blanco que sobresalía sobre todas las demás, afine mi vista para captar mejor la imagen pero una parvada de aquellas raras criaturas se acercaba a mi, una ráfaga de aire terminó por apagar las antorchas._

Abrí los ojos, despertándome de nuevo. No había nadie en la habitación. En mi mente seguía impregnada la imagen de aquel lugar, sus colores lo hacían parecer alegre, y aquellas criaturas lo hacían parecer tétrico. Trate de despejar mi mente y me levante de la cama en donde estaba acostada. Me dirigí directamente hacia unas cortinas que se desprendían desde el alto techo, hasta el suelo. Las recorrí para poder apreciar el blanco paisaje. Era realmente tranquilizante, la blancura de aquel lugar era hermosa, pura. No note cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí parada observando desde la ventana, el rugir de mi estomago me saco de mi sopor. Decidí bajar para buscar la cocina o algo para comer.

Recorrí la gran puerta que me separaba del largo pasillo. En un tín marín decidí ir por la izquierda, para buscar las escaleras, y vaya suerte que sirvió, ahí estaban las grandes escalinatas de madera; que bajaban a una sala de estar. Aquel lugar era una guerra de culturas, se podía ver en perfectas condiciones los detalles orientales, haciendo juego con un piano de color negro. Las paredes eran de un color marfil, una chimenea, encendida, calentaba un poco el lugar. Un ventanal se extendía, de igual manera que en algunos otros cuartos, del techo al suelo y como aquel lugar se encontraba en la planta baja se podía contemplar al nivel del hermoso jardín que poseía ese lugar.

Se podía apreciar otro pasillo, me asome y al igual que los demás lugares, estaba vacío. Caminé hasta encontrar una puerta abierta. Observé desde afuera, parecía ser un despacho. Se podían ver libreros y un escritorio con papeles encima. Me metí, no sin antes fijarme si había alguien. Me adentre observando detalle a detalle el lugar. Había papeles sin orden hasta en el piso. Estaba una lámpara alumbrando todo, ayudando a la poca luz que entraba por la puerta del pasillo. Me acerque al escritorio y pude divisar una puerta en el piso, que estaba abierta. Me acerque más e inevitablemente me ví invitada a bajar por las escaleras que se apreciaban. Bajé y bajé hasta llegar a una superficie plana.

El piso era de un color negro brilloso, parecía agua. Mi sueño se repetía, entre más avanzaba, más me convencía. Había antorchas en los muros, al igual que en mi sueño; pero el suelo era diferente, no era rocoso y difícil. Un pensamiento me detuvo, ¿a caso encontraría a esas extrañas estatuas al final?

Realmente tenía miedo, pero por alguna razón seguí caminando. Camine unos cuantos minutos y llegué hasta un lugar, que parecía una cámara o algo similar. Habían algunos kimonos tras vitrinas, se veían antiguos, mas sin embargo, en muy buen estado. Parecía como una exposición. Los colores eran realmente hermosos y parecían especialmente alumbrados. Al final, en un aparador a parte habían unos ropajes, un cuanto extravagantes; atavíos blancos, una armadura color negro con una, al parecer, acogedora estola. Me acerque para mirarla más de cerca, los complementos eran realmente complicados, me quede fascinada, mejor dicho, embobada con cada uno de los detalles. Retrocedí, un tanto perturbada, recordé al hombre de algunos de mis sueños.

No podía ser, tal vez no era más que una coincidencia. Pero, era imposible dejar de comparar a Sesshomaru con aquel hombre que tanta tristeza me daba ver rabiar, a aquel que había visto antes de despertar después de… me di media vuelta, tratando de evadir mis malos recuerdos, aunque fuera imposible ignorar.

Me encontré con otra pequeña vitrina, que protegía otro traje. Sentí realmente una gran familiaridad cuando lo vi. Era color negro con blanco, en su mayoría era color negro, solo algunos casquillos, que al parecer eran de protección, eran de color blanco; parecía muy resistente. Al pie de aquella vitrina había una espada, una espada con un diseño sencillo.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir hubo algo que llamo mi atención en aquel mismo lugar. Una guadaña, pero algo aun más llamativo; tres espadas, parecían tener vida propia. Estas si eran de una vista más extravagante, llamativa y exigente. Dos de ellas parecían ser hermanas. Me acerque a la vitrina que las contenía. Una de ellas llamó más mi atención. Acerque mi mano, y la puse sobre la vitrina, en el lugar más cercano a ella. Comenzó a palpitar. Retrocedí.

¿Era normal a caso que las armas palpitaran? Al parecer no me equivocaba con el "tener vida propia". A causa del temor de estar en lugares que no me correspondían salí de aquella cámara. Al salir algo más llamó mi atención; unas puertas de madera, ahora, al fondo del "pasillo". Me acerque a apreciarlas más de cerca. Vi como unas cadenas rodeaban unos aros de metal, busque manera de abrirlas, pero estaban abiertas, pensé que haría algún tipo de esfuerzo para abrir aquellas compuertas, pero se abrieron sin ningún atrevimiento. Todos mis pensamientos se desordenaron.

Ahí estaban… esos dos hombres gigantes de piedra se erguían ante mí. Como en mi sueño, dos armas presas en una de sus manos, sus miradas fijas perdidas en la nada. Y el esperado portal entro los dos. El camino complicado comenzaba después de aquel vidrio negro del embaldosado. El miedo me invadió, por primera vez sentí que de alguna manera mis sueños me indicaban algo, tal vez ese era el momento para salir de ahí. Pero mi curiosidad le ganó a mi miedo. Caminé para acercarme y me quede esperando a que aquellas estatuas se movieran apuntando sus armas hacia mí, pero espere en vano. No se movieron de su lugar.

- Creo que estaba esperando demasiado, que infantil es pensar eso- dije en voz alta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me estremecí de pies a cabeza, me paralicé.

- Yo… yo- me di media vuelta y vi como Sesshomaru se acercaba desde la puerta, cerré los ojos esperando a que me reprendiera por meter la nariz donde no me llamaban.

- Es realmente asombroso ¿no crees?- se adelanto a mis espaldas observando el portal.

- ¿Qué eres?- pregunte sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Creo que no importa- dijo dándose media vuelta, viéndome de frente.

- Me importa- y sin pensar seguí hablando- ¿sabes? Durante estos últimos días trate de evadir algunos pensamientos, que tal vez son estúpidos e inciertos… pero no creo poder seguir con eso.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo, al parecer ya se había percatado de lo que me refería, pero trato de ocultarlo con aquella pregunta, me observo y sus ojos brillaron más que de costumbre.

- No creo que tu y Nadeshiko sean normales- sonrió como burlándose de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Nos estas diciendo anómalos?- sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, me volvió a observar y se abstuvo.

- Es que… no me refiero a eso- pensé bien lo que trataba de decir, ser clara, vaya- tienen presencia diferente a la de otras personas, intimidan demasiado… no parecen humanos.

- ¿Vamp…?

- Demonios- la ultima palabra se resbaló de mis labios y no pude detenerme, parecía saber; se me quedó viendo como si hubiera acertado a alguna adivinanza, unos incómodos minutos tuve su mirada encima, y yo no me moví de mi lugar.

- Bien… me hiciste la labor más dable- me quede atónita, no podía creer que, sin querer, en realidad no lo había pensado.

- Pero, eso no existe… ¿o si?- quería sentir que estaba jugando conmigo.

- A menos que yo sea una mentira…

Me dedicó una mirada agradable, me sentí en confianza… cómoda. Por alguna razón me sentía cómoda con la nueva revelación. Ahora tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, y creo que el lo sabía.

- y tienes que contestarlas- pensé en voz alta.

- ¿mm?

**-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-**

Lo siento mucho, juro que lo compensaré. En este lapso de abril a agosto, vaya que es un tiempo largo, hubo muchos incidentes. Unas semanas antes de que subiera el ultimo capitulo que subí nos enteramos que mi hermana mayo estaba embarazada, y mira que gran noticia, mi madre pensaba que era una ulcera, pero mi instinto de hermana menor me hizo presentí que estaba embarazada ÒwÓ. Después de eso tuvimos (bueno, mis hermanas mayores) que organizar una boda. Y yo me queje mucho por que me habían prometido una laptop por mis 15 años, ya que la preferí a una fiesta y esas cosas; bueno, pensé que la boda sería tal vez un obstáculo para la compra de mi tan esperada laptop, pero no!! Me la compraron días antes de la boda y por consecuente mi otra hermana (la que no se caso) se adueño de la otra computadora y no me dejo usarla, y el Word en esta (no se que paso con la maldita cosa que decía que podía usarlo por 30 días y no me duro ni dos días) no funcionaba. Pasó la boda e mi hermana (a la mejor que eh asistido hasta ahora) y vinieron las vacaciones. Mi hermana se fue a vivir a un departamento y me quede solo con mi hermano mayor y la otra hermana, que no es muy agradable su presencia, pero es soportable.

En mis vacaciones, pues estuvieron geniales, aunque no recuerdo en que demonios ocupe mi tiempo que ya no me acuerdo. Solo tengo presentes los problemas adolescentes de los últimos días de vacaciones; realmente infantiles y ahora que lo recuerdo me causan un poco de gracia, aunque eso es lo que pasa cuando las cosas se ven de lejos y no en su momento ¿no?

Bueno hace una semana aproximadamente el ahora esposo de mi hermana, me regalo unos discos donde venia office completo y heme aquí. El bebé de mi hermana va a ser niño.

Aprovechare este capitulo para dedicarlo:

*Primeramente, a todos aquellos a los que se toman la molestia de leerme

*A mi querido sobrino hojuela (así le decimos por que a mi hermana se le antojaba nada más en Corn flakes)

* Ana, que me regalo en mi cumpleaños una caja de maquillaje toda linda (el pasado 20 de agosto)

*Fernanda, que me regalo unos calzones

*Pedro, xD el me regalo mi tan deseada camisa interior de hombre

Gracias a ellos estrene al día siguiente

*Alma, TToTT no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, pero es que no me gusta el pastel de tres leches D: perdoname!!!

*Bri, laura, rubí que se la pasaron conmigo ese día!!! Y que estuvimos molestando a los vecinos con nuestra hermosa voz

* Isa, por haber venido y hacerme hotkakes!!

* mi mamá, mi papá…

*Karitto!!! Nini!!!

*Todos!!

Cuidense mucho!!! Dejen review!! Please!! oo


	16. Antes ahora

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 16** Antes... Ahora

"Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda sufre más"

**Despedida (Amor en tiempos de cólera)- Shakira**

Se podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia besaban todo a su alcance, el aplauso que causaban las hojas al chocar unas con las otras, el grito del viento al cortarse; era ya demasiado tarde para dormirse, muy temprano para despertar. Su respiración, su palpitar… era hasta extraño para mi aceptarlo, siquiera verla frente a mi me estremecía y me hacía volver al pasado, recordarla, volver a vivirla. Y a la vez me traía esas tormentosas memorias de su muerte.

Aun podía saborear aquel sentimiento de pérdida, el miedo de no volver a verla, de que todo había acabado. Cuando ella murió, no descanse hasta que me encargue de cada uno de los bandidos que habían atacado el pueblo donde ella había residido durante ese corto tiempo en el que se había escondido de mi; hacerles sentir el dolor que yo sentía, pero aunque su tortura durara cien años nunca profesarían ese dolor irrevocable que yo concebía y por más muertos que ya estuviesen, yo no podría remediar la muerte de mi amada Rin. Al último suspiro del último cuerpo entre mis garras; lo arroje lejos de mí. Me tiré de rodillas al suelo.

"De su rostro inmaculado salieron dos lágrimas, una de cada ojo, sus garras se posaron sobre sus brazos y comenzaron a enroscarse dentro de su piel, su cara trato de disimular esa mueca de dolor… lanzó un rugido, no de coraje, no de ira… un rugido doloroso que seguramente el que alcanzo a escucharlo no pudo evitar sentir un poco del dolor que el sentía…"

Recordaba esas palabras que Nadeshiko había escrito en algún papel para no olvidarse que yo también tenía sentimientos y ella era lo único con vida que podía recordarlo.

Después de eso regresé por su cuerpo ya inerte, mientras ella estaba entre mis brazos no pude evitar que las lágrimas invadieran mi rostro, podía escuchar como si mi madre me lo digiera al oído "Debes cuidar más lo que amas", unas de las únicas palabras verdaderas que mi madre me había dirigido.

Sin soltar su cuerpo comencé a escarbar en la tierra, era inútil, tampoco aforrándome a su cuerpo solucionaría nada. Coloque cuidadosamente su cuerpo en la fosa, tome mi espada me coloque para caer junto a ella después de cortar mi cuello, ya después alguien se encargaría de taparnos, sentí el filo de mi espada Bakusaiga acariciar mi garganta.

- No…- sentí como sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tomaron la mano que sostenía la espada- ¿Tu también…?

Había ignorado por completo su presencia, la pequeña Nadeshiko me había seguido todo el tiempo, la observe por un momento y pude ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos, compartíamos el mismo dolor, las mismas pérdidas.

- ¿Tu también… me vas a dejar sola?- pudo completar al fin sus palabras antes de tirarse a chillar.

En esos momentos realmente, no comprendo por que me detuve. Me puse de pie, guarde mi espada y mire su cuerpo por última vez antes de comenzar a enterrarla. Nadeshiko comprendió mi decisión y sin decir nada, corrió a recoger algunas flores para la pequeña tumba. Terminé. La pequeña niña se puso junto a mi y colocó las galanterías en medio del montón de tierra, nuevamente una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, esta vez limpiando la tierra y cenizas del incendio de la aldea; Nadeshiko tomo mi mano, a pesar de ser solamente una niña ella fue la encargada de guiarme y no dejó que mi locura se adueñara de mi existencia.

Después de su muerte y pensando en ella cuando vivía hicimos este palacio, tratamos de representar con nuestro esfuerzo lo felices que nos había hecho, así que no nos limitamos ni un poco en erguirlo majestuoso, pero escondido, lejos de que algún hombre nuevamente llegara a destruir lo que era nuestro. Lo construimos sobre el portal de la tumba del padre de Inu Yasha y mío. Paso el tiempo, no mucho, el palacio se engalano de flores y colores, Nadeshiko ya era mayor, había tomado la apariencia que ahora tenía; se encapricho con que quería que Rin viera la hermosura del lugar cuando volviera, no la tome enserio hasta que un día se puso a congelar todo lo que ahí se encontraba; por más enfermizo e irracional que se me hubiese hecho, era yo quien dependía de su recuerdo para estar bien, así que no se lo impedí, pensé que de cualquier forma no duraría mucho tiempo, que de cualquier forma todo lo que estaba congelado iba a morir, pero algo había en el hielo de Nadeshiko, que nunca murió nada, todo conservaba su color, parecía siquiera estar congelado.

Estuvimos los dos solos por mucho tiempo, considerable tiempo, decidimos salir de "nuestro mundo" y visitar el "mundo de los humanos". El tiempo no era paciente, todo había cambiado, razas se habían mezclado con otras y podía jurar que la esencia de los verdaderos youkais se había perdido, ni siquiera se podía percibir el olor de algún hanyou, todos eran humanos y Nadeshiko y yo los únicos y verdaderos youkais entre ellos. Con el tiempo habíamos podido también controlar los pigmentos de nuestros rostros y podíamos esconder con facilidad las marcas que nos delataban, fue así como nos hicimos pasar por personas "normales", aunque teníamos que aceptar que nuestros rostros y cabello, al menos no el Mio, eran muy normales. Nadie podía explicar la extinción de los nuestros ni siquiera vivía alguien que nos recordara, de nosotros quedaban solamente leyendas de monstruos que amenazaban las vida humana, historias de batallas magnánimas… solo eso quedaba de nosotros los youkais. Pero de alguna manera me sentía obligado a seguir defendiendo mis tierras, pero con batallas a espada esto ya no podía ser.

Viaje a occidente, Europa, había escuchado que ahí podía prosperar más. Sin dificultades pero de alguna forma que no recuerdo, me hice de conocidos que sabían de eso de inversiones, empresas, acciones. Poco a poco y tengo que aceptar que con una que otra dificultad comencé una empresa, con el tiempo nos fuimos extendiendo y volví a Japón.

Ya nos ocupábamos de algo; un emporio, habíamos logrado hacernos de más y más empresas, casi cubríamos todos los campos, Nadeshiko se ocupaba más en diseñar que en cualquier otra cosa. Ella seguía yendo a asegurarse de que todo siguiera congelado para "el regreso", el tiempo ahora transcurría más rápido. Trataba de pensar de qué forma volvería, y trataba de disimularlo, pero me encantaba el pensar que la volvería a ver.

Había momentos en los que me veía desesperanzado, cansado; de tanto tiempo de vernos a veces nos despreciábamos y nos queríamos al mismo tiempo, éramos lo único que teníamos. Muchos años y a pesar de ellos seguíamos viéndonos igual. Mucho dinero, tanto que llegó a ser inservible. Llegamos a envidiar la mortalidad de los humanos, por que al cabo del tiempo fuimos incapaces de decidir morir; y encontrábamos nuestras miradas entre esos casi eternos silencios.

- Ya se por que no la hemos encontrado- dijo un día Nadeshiko mientras estábamos en la habitación del palacio que se había convertido en mi despacho.

- ¿te refieres a…?

- Nunca la encontraremos si nos sentamos a esperar

- …

- Tal vez esta en otro país

- Hemos salido muchas veces a otros países… muchos otros países

- ¿alguna vez te haz detenido siquiera un segundo a ver el rostro de toda la gente?

- No- a veces se me hacía un poco absurdo lo que decía, y con el transcurrir del tiempo mi esperanza iba disminuyendo.

- Yo eh visto miles de rostros que ya había visto antes, en sus otras vidas claro- parecía autoconvencerse para no perder las esperanzas- tal vez no hemos buscado… o no en el lugar indicado.

Después de eso Nadeshiko se escapo de mis manos. Regrese a la ciudad, ella no estaba allí, se había ido emprendiendo su búsqueda. Trataba de mantenerme ocupado para no sumirme en mi soledad; a pesar de que muchas personas me rodeaban, no podía sentirme seguro con nadie… durante esos meses me sentí realmente solo, como nunca me había sentido. Llegue a la casa de cristal que me había mandado hacer a fueras de la ciudad.

Me quede dormido mientras leía unos papeles de la empresa. Soñé algo muy extraño, aunque más extraño se me hizo soñar. Me encontré frente a su tumba, aquel cúmulo de tierra con aquellas flores silvestres encima, no con mis atavíos de aquella época, sino, con mi traje por la tarde, sin corbata y saco, con la camisa medio desabrochada. Pude ver como desde adentro de la tumba comenzó a salir alguien, sin ninguna dificultad se levanto, me estremecí pensando que era su cadáver o algo así, pero era una niña como de 15 años, sin ninguna dificultad se levanto y sacudió la tierra de su ropa. Sentí como alguien a un lado de mi entrelazo su mano con la mía.

- te lo dije.- Reconocí perfectamente la voz de Nadeshiko, voltee a verla, pero era solo una anciana.

Me desperté aun siendo de madrugada, no tome mucho en cuenta aquel sueño; esa tarde tenia que acudir a una reunión para comprar otra, de tantas empresas a mi poder. Pero esa misma tarde algo me distrajo, una esencia… "Nadeshiko" fue la primera que acudió a mi mente y otra esencia, subí a, también, uno de los tantos autos que tenía y acelere hasta llegar a donde el olor de Nadeshiko me dirigió, un edificio de apartamentos; había algo más un olor que se sentía opacado por otro. Ese olor opacado me hacía recordar a… "no… no es posible" realmente si, estaba siendo negativo, no quería ilusionarme con algo que nunca pasaría.

Entre al edificio y mi impaciencia no me dejo esperar el elevador y subí lo más normalmente rápido por las escaleras. Me puse frente a la puerta, no podía equivocarme comencé a tocar impacientemente el timbre una y otra vez, nadie contestaba, pero seguí tocando el timbre, sabía que estaba allí.

- ¡Ya Voy!- esa no era la voz de Nadeshiko.

- Apúrate Nadeshiko, no tengo todo tu tiempo- pero seguí dirigiéndome hacia ella, se abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, pensé que tal vez era una de las bromas molestas de Nadeshiko- ¿Sabes que tan desesperadas han estado las boutiques por tus nuevos diseñ…- unos ojos se asomaron tras la puerta, me quede callado.

Nos quedamos examinándonos los dos, en silencio. Me acerque hipnotizado viendo sus brillantes ojos castaños, esto debía ser una sueño, alucinación… tal vez era mi mente la que me jugaba una broma. Escuche que Nadeshiko hablaba, me distraje un poco, la volví a ver y me dirigí a donde Nadeshiko me hablaba.

Me encontraba incomodo, sentía que todos conspiraban en mi contra y la vida me hacía una mala jugada para destrozarme más con su recuerdo, pero todo era tan real. Ella seguía teniendo esas reacciones que me encantaban sus estremecimientos cuando la tocaba, evadir mi mirada; me limite a adorarla desde ese momento… pero, algo me molestaba, ese olor que opacaba el suyo, el que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes, esas marcas en sus muñecas me indicaban que estaba en problemas… ¿lo único que e quedaría sería respetar su pasado?

"Ella ni siquiera sabe quien eres" las palabras de Nadeshiko no me dejaron en paz, era cierto, ella no me recordaba en lo más mínimo, era la misma, pero había estado lejos de nosotros todo ese tiempo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba? Pero había algo que más me molestaba, ese olor me indicaba que ella estaba embarazada, había estado en los brazos de otro hombre… si, en ese momento mi orgullo fue lo que me impidió hacer todo lo que realmente sentía, ese maldito orgullo que nunca me permitía.

Nadeshiko procuro hacerme verle más seguido, insistía, y quien mejor que ella para comprenderlo, sabía que me acobardaría un poco después de todo; ella sabía de mi orgullo.

Pero ella misma había caído en los encantos de aquella humana, mi humana. Escapó, tratando de ocultarlo, escusandose con que ella podría ser un obstaculo, me pidió que la cuidara, la dejó para mí y prometió que nos veríamos de nuevo en parís, para la presentación de la nueva línea; y aunque Rin estuviera un poco triste por que Nadeshiko la hubiera dejado sola, esperaba que olvidara mi mal trato durante los últimos tres meses que había pasado conmigo, realmente me sentía miserable; y a pesar de eso, había un progreso, podía tratarla como una persona sin sentir tanto coraje, y ella al fin había visto el palacio.

El cuarto en donde estábamos se encontraba iluminado a media luz; estábamos los dos tirados en una cama después de una larga charla y de aclarar dudas ella se había quedado dormida; el recordar todo hizo que un gesto de tristeza invadiera mi rostro.

- ya no te martirices- escuche decirle, me sorprendí.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras entrelazaba su cabello entre una de mis manos.

- Quita esa cara- sonrío solo como ella sabia hacerlo para reconfortarme- estoy aquí.

**-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-**

**No tratare de excusarme, por que realmente no tengo perdón, lo siento realmente por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, para aquellos pacientes seguidores que aun tengan ganas de leerme, y para los que no, no hay problema, fue mi culpa.**

**Dedico esto a todos los que me leen, realmente muchas gracias por seguirme.**

**By Naniz Laziness**


	17. Tu Sonrisa

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Capitulo 17** Tu Sonrisa

_"Cuando el cielo se torna gris, las luces no entienden que hora es; sentir así no es la cuestión, no distingo el corazón de la razón"_

**Gris- Ximena Sariñana**

Las nubes era grises, de esos días en que no puedes tantear la hora con solo alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo, y amenazaban con dejar caer las gotas de lluvia en cualquier momento sobre la ciudad de Paris; a pesar de eso Sesshomaru había decidido salir para comprar los atuendos adecuados para el evento que se daría por causa de su querida hermana menor en un par de días.

Las pisadas de Caroline eran algo divertidas sobre las baldosas de piedra de las calles de la ciudad; no recordaba muy claramente la última vez que había visitado París, en su mente se bloqueaban recuerdos como si hubiera sido otra vida, y siempre hubiera conocido la vida como se le presentaba ahora.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en el hombre que amaba, el que iba a un lado caminando con ella en ese instante, en ella no podía haber más que felicidad en ese momento y no podía creer que su vida llegara a ser tan perfecta alguna vez; sus pensamientos dieron un vuelco pensando completamente lo contrario "¿Y si el no la amaba tanto como ella a el?", "¿Y si la abandonaba?". Se paralizó ante tales pensamientos, deseando que no fuera cierto por que el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Sesshomaru?- pregunto volteando a su lado para verle.

La figura que hace unos instantes le seguía se había apartado de ella dejándola sola; como los niños pequeños volteo frenéticamente a sus lados buscándolo por todos lados. "¿Y si me dejo sola?". No, ella era o bastante distraída como para haberse perdido, pensó en volver al hotel ella sola; no, también era lo bastante distraída como para no saber volver por su cuenta, bueno, al fin el Frances le iba a servir. Ese instante de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza nunca se movió del lugar de donde estaba y el sentimiento de estar abandonada en un lugar desconocido le atormento por unos momentos. Una gota cayó justamente en el centro de su cabeza, la lluvia iba a comenzar y lo último que quería hacer era enfermarse estando embarazada. Buscó a su alrededor un lugar en donde protegerse, pero antes e siquiera moverse escucho un paraguas extendiéndose encima de ella.

- era el último- dijo aquel hombre de cabellos platinados.

- Pensé que me habías dejado sola- dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el.

- ¿Y dejarte sola a ti, aquí?- sonrío divertido.

El contacto con el era cálido y ella pudo sentir como le acariciaba con la mirada, el alzó la mano hasta alcanzar el sedoso cabello de la chica y entrelazo las hebras con sus dedos llevándolo hasta poder alcanzar el olor con su olfato, aunque no le fuera necesario alcanzarlo con sus dedos para poder percibirlo, pero le era necesario saber que era real, que estaba ahí.

- nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así- una voz femenina profirió las palabras.

La ternura de Sesshomaru se dejó, sin apartar su brazo de hombro de Caroline, se dirigió hacia quien había exteriorizado las palabras, una voz muy conocida para el; pero de la ultima persona que se quería encontrar en ese momento. Una mujer alta, de piernas largas, cabello rojo, ojos con un intenso color naranja que casi hacía juego con su cabello, su piel era blanca como la nieve y unas cuantas pecas se pintaban en su rostro, sin contar el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas como rubor por el frió que hacía, su rostro parecía ser de un ángel, Caroline dudo de que fuera humana y pensó en que tal vez sería como su demonio

- Hola Charlotte- dijo el con una frialdad tajante, como si con sus palabras fuera a lanzar a la mujer muy lejos de ahí.

- Que humor Sesshomaru- el sarcasmo domino las palabras de la mujer- que forma de saludar a una amiga que hace mucho que no vez.

- Amiga- gruñó entre dientes el demontre.

- ¿No me presentaras a la tierna chica que estrechas en tus brazos?- pregunto fingiendo ternura en el rostro.

- Charlotte, te presento a Rin- Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Rin quien confundida seguía viendo a la atractiva mujer dejándose llevar por miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, el hizo una pausa tratando de descifrar el rostro de la chica- Rin, te presento a Charlotte.

Charlotte se quitó un guantes y extendió el brazo ofreciéndoselo a Rin quien sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de el acto hasta que la mano llevaba el suficiente tiempo extendida como para que la atrayente mujer carraspeara para atraer su atención, demostrando en su rostro fastidio, al darse cuenta de su lentitud Caroline extendió su brazo recibiendo así la mano de Charlotte.

- Gusto en conocerle- dijo amablemente Rin ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- El placer es mió- contesto Charlotte dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa que por más real que fuera, para los ojos de Sesshomaru nunca sería tan hermosa como la que se pintaba en el rostro de su amada.

- Nos tenemos que ir- apresuro Sesshomaru, viendo en el rostro de Charlotte las intenciones que en el se reflejaban.

- ¿Tan rápido?- dijo la mujer con lástima, que para el demonio no era más que una falsa actuación- si apenas acabo de conocerla- hizo una pausa y volteo como si la mejor idea que pudo haber pensado alguna vez acudía a su mente- que tal si vamos a tomar un café, la lluvia tardara en cesar-

Sin ninguna objeción y sabiendo que la mujer tenía razón Sesshomaru accedió y ofreció a Caroline su brazo, mientras disimuladamente se quitaba el de Charlotte del brazo contrario, la mujer alzo una ceja y siguió caminando a un lado de la pareja.

- Sesshomaru, métete al paraguas, hay suficiente espacio para los dos- regaño Rin mientras Sesshomaru se exprimía un pedazo de cabello.

Sesshomaru sonrió solazado mientras se agachaba un poco para entrar más en el paraguas de su niña. Al ver tal gesto Charlotte quedo paralizada por unos instantes pero no tardo en retomarles el paso otra vez, la razón de su acto era que nunca antes había visto reír al demonio. Si, ella sabía que era un demonio, ella había pasado días enteros con el, nunca había pasado momentos más íntimos que revelar secretos como el que ella guardaba y llevaría a su tumba por no hacer un escándalo; solo había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para ver reír a una persona; pero en su presencia el nunca lo había hecho, siquiera una lágrima había derramado frente a ella.

Llegaron finalmente al café, entraron y ella se sentó con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro, no uno malo ni feo, si no, divertido, ella estaba feliz por el, al ver a la pareja sonriéndose mutuamente, Charlotte alguna vez deseó que ese hombre le dedicara una sonrisa así y de todo había hecho para intentarlo pero nunca lo había logrado; sabía que en la mente de Sesshomaru había una sospecha de que ella intentaría alejar a Rin, pero por primera vez ella sintió que no tenía motivo, valor y mucho menos tenía el sentimiento hacía Sesshomaru tan intenso como el que se percibía entre el y Caroline, como ella la conocía.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- llegó amablemente una jovencita a recibir los pedidos.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas para tomar?- pregunto Rin sacando a Charlotte de su sopor.

- ¿Eh?... mmm...…- pensó aun saliendo de su mente- a mi me encanta tomar más té helado, aunque el tiempo no se de, no se nota mucho la diferencia por que la temperatura de aquí adentro es templada- bajó la mirada hacia la panza de la chica- pero por tu condición, no creo que queramos arriesgarte, así que te recomiendo mejor… - busco en el menú de bebidas e indico con el dedo- este.

- ¿Tu qué pedirás Sesshomaru?- la chica noto en el un asombro mientras observaba a Charlotte, por primera vez la mujer había dejado su egoísmo y no había tratado mal a una de sus pretendientes, bueno, esto no era pretensión ya que el amaba a Rin, pero se sorprendió de lo comprensiva que se había tornado, tal vez el tiempo que habían pasado separados había hecho cambiar a la mujer, aunque en realidad no había sido el tiempo, si no, el sentimiento penetrante que los dos dejaban distinguir- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Yo pediré- su mirada se deslizó por el menú- yo tomaré un té helado… de mango me parece perfecto.

- ¿Y usted señorita?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Charlotte.

- Lo mismo que el caballero, por favor- para comentar lo siguiente dejó que la joven se alejara- nunca pensé que algún día te viera tan enamorado- dijo ella haciendo que Rin se ruborizara y Sesshomaru se estremeciera al darse cuenta de lo Ovio que era.

- Hasta un demonio puede amar- dijo Sesshomaru sin ningún pesar.

"Amar" esta palabra fue a plasmarse ahora al pensamiento de Rin, deshaciéndose así de todas sus dudas, el la amaba, y sin duda ella también.

- ¿Y el hijo es tuyo?- interrogo Charlotte sin ningún decoro.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse algo tenso, Rin estuvo a punto de bajar su mirada, pero no tenía de nada de que sentirse avergonzada, pero su mirada buscó el suelo cuando esperó la negativa que saldría de los labios de Sesshomaru e intentó negarlo por su cuenta.

- Siendo sincero no, no es mío- una cortina de lagrimas nublo los ojos de Rin- pero siento a esta mujer tan mía, que no dudaría en poner mi apellido después de su nombre, responder por sus actos, aguantar sus travesuras, desvelarme por su llanto, y velar por su salud, como si fuera mi propia sangre- la mirada de Rin se levantó buscando los ojos de Sesshomaru, quien la estaba viendo, no pudo evitar que salieran las lagrimas que antes se habían depositado con amargura en sus ojos, ella sonrió; lo mismo hizo Charlotte, con pesar, pero al fin y al cabo, una sonrisa.

**-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-**

Mis disculpas, siento realmente haber ausentadme por tanto tiempo, espero que comprendan que estoy en una situación un tanto apurada por que estoy a punto de graduarme de la preparatoria y deje una materia en terceras… estuve a punto de dejar todas en segundas, pero me dedique a estudiar; cosa que con ingles no funciono y la deje con .9 para pasar, .9 puntos que la teacher no me dio y poes me quede en segundas por consecuente me fui a terceras, si, estoy decepcionada por que ya voy para la universidad y si no paso en terceras especiales, por ya vali. Espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y prometo volver pronto con el captitulo 18, y poes, una sorpresota xD, Cuidense mucho.

Dedicado a todos los que lo leen, en especial a Amai do, gracias por todo.


	18. Junto a ti

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**Junto a ti**

"_ya no me preguntes más, no oigo, ya no puedo ni pensar, en otra cosa que no sea tu, sonrisa que ya quiero estrenar, por que apenas y te siento, entre mis dedos, resbalar"_

_Ximena Sariñana_

Nadeshiko parecía estar bendecida por Dios, a pesar de ser un demonio. Ella no tenía poderes para atacar, pero ella no podía ser atacada, podía hacer con su vida e inmortalidad lo que ella deseara, si quería, podía morir como una mortal, y a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, me acompañaba en lo que ella llamaba "tu horrible eternidad".

Ella decía que a pesar de tener mil riquezas, lo único que tenía que perder era a mi, de ahí en fuera, no le importaba nada; hasta que nuestra Rin apareció de nuevo. Me confesó, después de aparecer con ella en Japón, que había estado buscándola solo para que volviera a verla, y que no cometiera las mismas idioteces que hace siglos; después de eso, decidió huir a parís, en donde se expondría la pasarela más importante en su "vida".

Rin ya se había encariñado con parís y se había encaprichado con que el bebé naciera en ese lugar, a pesar de que no lo expresaba abiertamente, me fue imposible negárselo, me era imposible dejar de ponerme entero a sus pies.

- Han domado a la bestia- dijo Charlotte- literalmente

- …- le dedique una mirada de odio- eso es algo que a ti no debería importarte.

- Vaya, y aun así me concierne- río- me habría gustado mil veces estar en su lugar…- lo decía sinceramente, pude notar como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun no alcanzaron a salir.

- Creo, que no puedo pedirte este favor, nos vemos después sucre- le di la espalda dispuesto a salir del recinto.

- No, no importa- dijo deteniéndome, puso su delicada mano sobre mi hombro, un toque ligero como los pétalos de las flores cayendo en primavera- por más que me du…- su voz pareció quebrarse, pero supo disimularlo con diestra habilidad- quieres que te ayude a escoger, eso será precisamente lo que haré, para eso están los amigos.

Me dolía pedírselo, pero era cierto, después de Rin y Nadeshiko, ella era lo único que tenía para confiar en ese mundo. Charlotte había sido mi amante durante algunos años atrás, pero mi trabajo y nuestras diferentes aficiones no nos permitían más haya que el sexo ocasional, a pesar de eso nos brindábamos cierta confianza; hasta el punto en que ella sabía que Nadeshiko y yo éramos demonios.

…

Rin comenzaba a despertarse, estiro sus brazos buscando a quien había dormido la noche anterior con ella, entre abrió los ojos mientras hurgaba desesperada debajo de las sábanas, se apoyo en las manos, para ver de otro ángulo, encontró una nota en la almohada, que decía:

"Pasare por ti a las 2:00 p.m. para comer juntos. Te extraño. Sesshomaru"

Ensimismada sonrío mientras el rojo invadía su rostro, se cubrió con una almohada y lanzo un gritillo que pareció más bien un chillido.

…

Después de las compras, caminaron sin rumbo alguno y encontraron un pequeño café, que a pesar de parecer estar escondido era muy concurrido. Las mesas parecían tener privacidad cada una de sus mesas a pesar de que no había muros entre ellas.

- ¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?- pregunto Charlotte

- Si- le dije sin una gota de comprensión- ¿qué intentas?

- Nada, pero esto es para mi lo ultimo que me queda- volteo a verme sin miedo a mostrar sus lágrimas- recordar.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya- observe mi reloj, faltaba media hora para que fueran las 2 de la tarde- ¿quieres que te deje en algún lugar?

- Yo traigo mi auto- sonrío- gracias.

La observe por unos segundos antes de darle la espalda. Me causaba algún sentimiento dejarle ahí varada sin rumbo alguno, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, escuche como se acercaba a mi corriendo, se adelanto y me enfrento.

- ¿por qué con ella?- me arremetió- es una humana, no puede prometerte un para siempre… ¿Por qué ella…?

- ¿y no tu?- pregunte, completando su pregunta anterior.

- …- agacho su cabeza y asintió- ¿por qué no yo?- comenzó a llorar.

- Por que ella es la única que puede darme lo que necesito- la mire directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- se acerco inquisidoramente a mi, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos- yo te puedo dar lo que necesites, lo que quieras, solo pídemelo- dijo desesperada.

- Solamente, ella… es lo que quiero, a ella es lo que necesito- deje que las cosas que traía en las manos cayeran al suelo, y la tome de las manos para soltarla- Charlotte, creo que es mejor que nos dejemos, hasta aquí, es suficiente.

- No me pidas eso, por favor, pídeme todo menos eso- volteo a verme como si una aparición milagrosa se hubiera revelado ante ella, y de nuevo su expresión se muto a una de angustia- bríndame una ultima noche- dijo desesperada, yo negué con la cabeza- por favor, ella nunca lo sabrá.

- Charlotte, por favor, no te rebajes, eso no es de ti- ante esto se quedo atónita, y logre soltarme de sus brazos que habían sido prensas en algún momento, y ahora caían escuálidos a sus costados, su rostro con la mirada a la nada, y las lágrimas seguían derramándose- au revoir

- …- su mirada se alzó de nuevo- alors nous- corrigió- espero superarlo algún día.

- Tienes toda una eternidad para eso- me retire sin más.

Me apresure para poder llegar a tiempo a el hotel, no estaba acostumbrado a ser impuntual, y esta vez iba ya 15 minutos tarde. Subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta con la llave, en la cama estaba Rin arrebujada entre las cobijas, dormida, me hinque frente a ella en el suelo y le acaricie la mejilla.

- estoy lista- dijo abriendo los ojos.

- …- me levante- vamos.

- Ven- sonrió y haciéndose a un lado, me jalo a la cama- quedémonos unos momentos aquí – su expresión era de diversión, realmente disfrutaba estar junto a ella.

Besé su frente y los dos nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro, hasta que su estomago comenzó a cantar su hambre, y nos fuimos a comer.

Juntos

**-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-**

Naniz Laziness


	19. No oigo

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

**No oigo**

"Por que son inescrutables los caminos del señor, por que en su palabra y en su misterio se encierra la esencia de su misericordia, por que si bien dios nos envía el mensaje, esta en nosotros el descifrarlo, por que al abrirnos los brazos, la tierra se lleva solo un cascaron vacío y sin sentido, dejar estar esta alma en pena, por que es en el dolor donde encontramos el sentido de la vida, y el estado de gracia que perdemos al nacer, por que dios en su infinita sabiduría, pone en nuestras manos la absorción, y por que solo en su ausencia física se reafirma el lugar que ocupa en nuestras almas".

**El laberinto del fauno**

Nos comenzamos a preparar para la pasarela que sucedería por la noche, de la nueva línea de Nadeshiko. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, había hablado con ella esa mañana, y se había disculpado por nos haber ido a visitarme desde que había llegado a París, justificándose con que había estado muy ocupada preparando todo para el evento, que casi ni tiempo de comer tenía.

Sesshomaru había escogido para mi hermoso vestido color uva, para esa noche, me comentó que tenía que ir a supervisar un poco el evento, ya que era su empresa patrocinador y era su hermana de quien se trataba.

Una chica llego para comenzar a ayudar a arreglarme; a lo cual me negué, pero alegó que ya le habían pagado y tenía que hacer su trabajo. Así que sin más, me deje de quejas y dejé que me consintiera. Cuando saco el vestido de la caja en la que estaba, me pidió de comiera en esos momentos todo lo que deseara, por que sería una lástima que vestido tan fino, de marca tan fina y cara se manchara por alguna razón, no tenía que decirme, pedí cuanta cosa se me antojaba de servicio a cuarto; había tratado de limitarme, pero Sesshomaru me convención, con que la cuenta seria la misma si comía o no comía, el era dueño del hotel.

La chica termino de "darme los detalles" justo antes de que llamaran para avisarme que el chofer del auto estaba esperándome en recepción para ir a el evento de Nadeshiko, un nerviosismo invadió mi estomago, estaba ansiosa por llegar y verlos juntos.

…

Había comenzado ya el evento y Rin aun no llegaba, veía a Sesshomaru a lo lejos, que exasperado movía frenéticamente el pie en señal de impaciencia, todos sabían que le molestaba la impuntualidad, pero había algo en su semblante, tal vez preocupación. Yo estaba ya muy ansiosa por ver a la pequeña Rin, tenía meses sin verle, tal vez no más de dos meses; la ultima vez, había entrado a su cuarto, sin avisarle siquiera a Sesshomaru que estaba ahí, pero en cuanto vi que se metió, huí por el balcón, sin siquiera saludarla.

Había estado muy confundida esos últimos meses, estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir lo mismo que Sesshomaru sentía, que pensé que guardaba el mismo sentimiento que el hacía Rin, pero más bien, la amaba, pero como a una madre se le ama; me sentía muy apenada por haberla besado en aquella ocasión, y quería disculparme con ella, abrazarla, la extrañaba demasiado.

No preste mucha atención a la pasarela, seguía viendo a Sesshomaru, que nervioso, observaba su reloj y su celular, nada. Se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, lejos de todos, copa, tras copa. Después de una hora su celular comenzó a sonar, y sin darme señas o avisarme de algo, salio de la recepción, apresurado. No me inmute, probablemente habría salido a recibir a Rin, y quejarse del mal servicio e impuntualidad.

El evento transcurría y Sesshomaru no volvía, decidí llamarle a su celular.

- ¿Nadeshiko?- un tono de angustia se notaba rápidamente en su voz.

- ¿En dónde estas?- no me contesto- ¿Sesshomaru?

- En el hospital- se entrecorto su voz- en la sala de espera, ven pronto.

Sin siquiera decir adiós, colgué y me apresure a salir del recinto. No sabía que pensar, tenía que llegar pronto, tenía que saber que sucedía, en menos de media hora llegue, y vi a Sesshomaru, ya sin su saco, viendo seriamente una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Tenía los ojos rojos, aunque no había llorado, su energía podía percibirse desde lejos, estaba devastado. Sin siquiera saber noticia alguna, comencé a llorar, no soportaba verle así. Me acerque y me senté a un lado de el.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte en voz muy baja.

- Un accidente automovilístico- apoyo los codos en sus piernas y se tapo el rostro con las manos- perdió a los dos niños… ahora esta inconciente- solamente una mano quedo sobre su rostro, tapándose la boca, con su mirada perdida a la nada- dicen que es probable que no pase la noche, nos dejaran verla en el transcurso de la noche.

- ¿Te haz resignado?- volteo a verme molesto- ¿no llamaras a los mejor cirujanos, doctores existentes en el universo? ¿Lo dejarás asi?

- Nadeshiko, no podría soportarlo de nuevo, no lo puedo soportar ahora, pero tiene que suceder en algún momento, es una humana; su existencia es igual de efímera que una flor bajo la merced de la nieve para nosotros- se detuvo, y suspiro, parecia que aspiraba vidrios, ya que su expresión fue de dolor… salió de la sala, salió del hospital y se dirigió a un lugar solitario, cerca de ahí… yo le seguí- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Ya me sature de esas cosas que no son para mí, de sentirlas aunque se que no me corresponden! ¡De desearlas aunque se que nunca me pertenecerán! ¿Qué hago Señor! ¿Qué hago para quitarme esto… esto que siento en el pecho, aunque no siento nada? ¿Qué hago para arrancarme este sentimiento que quema y duele? ¿Qué hago con este dolor incesante que parece quiere terminar conmigo? ¡Contéstame! ¡Respóndeme!- Dijo volteando hacía arriba, como si suplicara algo, se sento en el suelo recargandose en la pared- Siento no ser nada, siento que terminaré, pero esto lo hace sentir muy largo y no puedo con ello, no quiero con ello. Quiero que termine pronto, quiero que acabes con todo, que me destruyas ya de una vez si de esa forma voy a terminar. Por que no entiende de razones y por su estupidez yo también terminare- saco un cigarro, seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Sesshomaru, yo…- me interrumpió.

- Sabes, estamos condenados- aspiro el humo del cigarro- justamente aprovecharía el evento de hoy, le pediría matrimonio, quería hacer bien las cosas esta vez; respondería por sus hijos como si fueran míos, hacer que valiera la pena… pero esta es una señal, ella no es para mi, el destino nos detesta.

- Ayer por mi, hoy por ti- dije sin pensarlo demasiado, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, me vio con confusión, no comprendió mis palabras.

- Quiero, estar solo- me dijo, le di la espalda, y me metí de nuevo al hospital.

…

Después de unos cuantos cigarrillos después, me dispuse a entrar de nuevo. Se había armado un escándalo dentro de la habitación, tanto de cuidados intensivos, como de la sala de espera. De la sala de cuidados, sacaron a una anciana en una silla de ruedas, que tenía una bata del hospital, y un gorro para detener el cabello, junto con un tapabocas, no pude quitarle la vista de encima.

- Lo siento señora, no puede entrar a este lugar, espere un momento aquí.

La pusieron frente a mi asiento, ella no contesto. No pude quitar mis ojos de su rostro, parecía estar muy cansada, muchos pliegues curtían su rostro y sus ojos eran muy profundos, parecía guardar muchas historias y secretos, hacía que me preguntara muchas cosas, me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, me reverencio con la cabeza y su rostro cayo hacia un lado, escuche como su corazón dejo de latir. No le quite aun así la mirada de encima, hasta que una enfermera salió rato después.

- ¿Señor Sesshomaru?- escuche mi nombre y me levante enseguida- necesitamos que se ponga estos guantes, el tapa bocas, que recoja su cabello con esto y que se ponga esta bata para poder entrar.

- ¿A caso, me harán despedirme?- la chica me vio con incredulidad.

- ¿No le han dicho que ya despertó?- la chica sonrió cuando vio mi cara de incredulidad- nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer, a esto le llamamos milagros en este lugar.

Sin rechistar, me puse todo lo que me habían brindado, y seguí ansiosamente a la enfermera hasta el cuarto. Y ahí estaba mi pequeña conectada a mil aparatos, con una férula en la pierna, por la fractura y un collarín, unos cuantos vendajes. Se veía completamente descolorida y muy triste, a pesar de eso, sonrío cuando me vio.

- ¿lo perdí verdad?- me pregunto- perdí a mis bebes…

- …- asentí con la cabeza, no podía mentirle.

- Sabes, cuando un niño pierde a su madre se le llama huérfano, perder a un hijo es indescriptible, no tiene nombre- algunas de sus palabras eran entrecortadas, y su voz se escuchaba muy abajo; tome su mano y comenzó a llorar.

No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas con ella, mi fortaleza se había derrumbado. Me pidieron que saliera unos minutos después. Volví a la sala de espera, la anciana muerta aun seguía ahí, inspeccione un poco y vi que un vestido asomaba por debajo de la bata, un vestido color perla. Nadeshiko.

**-{+*;:-=…_…=-:;*+}-**


	20. Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero

**Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero**

Esto no es un acto, es toda una obra… son poses congeladas dentro de una escena vacía, mediocre y carente de sentido; todos se mueven sin siquiera valerse del otro para continuar, son egoístas, fríos y orgullosos. "Todo es una fantasía", quiero pensar; vomito verbal sale desde el fondo de mis pensamientos y un grito se convierte en nudo para atorarse en mi garganta sin dejarme siquiera hablar, expresar. De que me sirve un grito, es como una látigo lastimero, banal e impotente que no sirve para nada, me indica tristemente que no tengo absolutamente nada importante que decir, raspa mi garganta sin aun salir y me llena de coraje e ineptitud para conseguir lo que necesito: expresarme. Soy una actriz casi profesional aunque nadie me considera asi; las unicas caracteristicas que me lo atañen son mi ineptitud, mi ineficiencia, mi apatia y mi muchas veces falta de paciencia ante el tiempo que transcurre en lo poco de la escena que en mi vida ha transcurrido.

**Nanna** **Black**

Ya habían pasado varios meses, estábamos en Japón. Nos quedamos por un tiempo en la ciudad, hasta que paso su rehabilitación, yo no dejaba de atender la empresa e iba y venía, claro, deje un encargado mientras yo no estaba; a Rin ya se le veía mejor, aunque habían hechos irreparables que nunca se podrían superar; aun los dos guardábamos el luto por las tres muertes, habíamos mandado trasladar los cuerpo a Japón y yo me había encargado del papeleo necesario para su sepultura.

Aunque fuera un poco enfermizo, los tres cuerpos estaban en el palacio, descansando bajo tierra.

A veces sonreiamos, no habíamos perdido ni un ápice de lo que sentiamos uno por el otro, pero había momentos en los que no nos sentíamos de humor, y otros en los que no podíamos controlarnos y nos dejábamos llevar.

- Quiero ir a el palacio- dijo un dia mientras desayunabamos.

- …- no pense que estubiera preparada- ¿estas segura?

- Tenemos- me tomo de la mano- tenemos que superarlo juntos.

- ¿Mañana te parece bien?- ella asintió.

Ese dia me salí a la oficina a preparar todo, y dejar en orden varias firmas y acciones, para tomarme una semana de ausencia, deje como siempre a encargados de confianza, para que llebaran a cabo algunas cosas, y para que cancelaran algunas reuniones.

…

No recordaba muy bien el accidente. Recuerdo un sueño. Iba caminando en un bosque, con árboles de corteza seca , el suelo era húmedo y yo estaba descalza, traía a dos bebes, envueltos en sábanas blancas, sus rostros eran apacibles, y demostraban una calma perpetua; no sentía frío, no sentía dolor, no percibía nada más que una tranquilidad infinita, e inconscientemente seguía avanzando, a algún lugar, no se a cual, parecía estar iluminada por una sola luz, la cual era suave y conmovedora. A lo lejos veía que alguien más estaba iluminado por una luz igual a la mía; una mujer, una mujer que se acercaba a mi, extendiendo sus brazos y tomo a uno de los bebes, me ofreció su mano, para caminar juntas, era Elena. Antes de tomar su mano, sentí que algo me detuvo del hombro, al volver la mirada, vi a Nadeshiko… me sonrió. Me quito a el otro bebé y le dio la mano a Elena, pude ver como las dos se alejaron de mi, antes de que no pudiera distinguir sus rostros, voltearon y me sonrieron… siguieron caminando hasta que las perdí de vista. Ahí me quede, inmutada, hasta que desperté en el hospital, vacía. Pero ese vacío ya no se sentía tan latente como antes, tenía que estar bien ahora, por los dos.

…

Llegamos a el palacio, en pleno verano, a pesar de eso, el clima era muy agradable. Bajamos los víveres y active la electricidad para que la despensa no se pudriera, pasaríamos por lo menos dos semanas en ese lugar.

Preparamos la cena entre los dos, nos esmeramos mucho para que fuera excelente. Los dos nos sentamos.

- Tengo algo que decirte- Dijimos al mismo tiempo- Tu primero- Volvimos a repetir, y comenzamos a reir.

- Tu primero, seguro es más importante- insistí.

- Digámoslo al mismo tiempo- Sugirio ella- 1… 2… 3…- Conto con los dedos- Estoy embarazada…

- ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?- y comprendí justamente cuando saque el anillo.

- ¿Qué?- Repetimos nuevamente.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por haberme leido, espero les haya gustado, les confieso que la historia fue asi, la tenia prevista desde que la comence a escribir, pero por algun hecho u otro no la terminaba, me heche miles cosas encima, y no podía concluir con esto. Muchas gracias, repito nuevamente, que tengan un excelente, día, semana, mes, vida.


End file.
